Baby, It's Cold Outside
by NotACleverAuthorName
Summary: Post V5/V6 and Beyond When the Fall of Haven was thwarted all was thought to be okay, but Weiss's injuries were too severe, placing her in the hospital unaware of what had passed, and what is to come. Weiss x OC, Blake x Yang, features ABDL and medical themes.
1. A Cold Awakening

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ghh… My head…"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Stupid alarm clock… Wait… That's… Not…"

Lidded eyes slowly open only to clench shut the moment light floods in, a hand coming up to shield them before they open fully. With her eyes fully opened Weiss Schnee glances around her surroundings, barely able to stifle a gasp behind a hand as she realizes that she's in a hospital room. The beeping that had awoken her picks up in pace as she grows increasingly anxious, her quivering gaze focusing on the heart monitor beside her bed, connected to her chest by three cables leading underneath the neck of her gown. Before she's given too much time to come to terms with what, exactly, is going on, her attention is drawn towards the room's door being opened, a woman stepping inside before approaching her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Schnee!" The woman begins to say, the badge affixed to her chest revealing her name to be Dr. Aoi Hōseki, "You're finally awake, this is good. We had no way of knowing how long you'd be asleep, thankfully it's only been a few weeks." Seeing Weiss's reaction to her words, Aoi chuckles softly and shakes her head slightly before stepping over to the side of the bed the heart monitor is on.

"A… Week? What… Happened?" As she speaks, Weiss attempts to think back to the last thing she could remember. Arriving at Haven Academy with Ruby and Yang. Facing villains. Being impaled-

Being impaled.

"You took a nasty hit to the abdomen, there was a lot of damage done and you sustained some damage from your fall as well, among other things. We mended all that we could and let your aura take over from there, but… We couldn't fix everything." While speaking, Aoi pulls the blanket over Weiss down to her knees before tugging up her gown, exposing the considerably thick, plain white diaper presently swaddling her rear. The startled, fearful noise Weiss gives off is met with a slight frown from Aoi who leaves the diaper exposed so that Weiss can come to terms with her next words.

"Your bladder was damaged severely, Weiss, even with your aura I'm afraid you'll never regain control of it. I'm sorry." Weiss begins to tremble as she registers what is being said, her shaky gaze fixated down at her waist looking over the thick padding presently hugging her lower half. The diaper reminds her of what infants wear except with a higher waist, more tapes, and far more thickness to it, nearly two inches if not more. A quivering hand slowly reaches down to the front of the diaper before pressing against it, drawing out a faint yet plainly audible crinkling that makes her wince slightly, another thing she's forced to process about what had happened.

"I… Oh…" Forcing herself to look up at Aoi and slowly nod, Weiss can't stop the tear that escapes and rolls down her left cheek, Aoi gently replacing her gown and blanket before speaking. "I know it's a lot to deal with, you're still badly injured so we aren't clearing you to leave just yet. I'll let you get acquainted with your roommate, you were changed not long ago so you're not due to be checked for an hour or so, but if you need anything just press the call button." Aoi smiles softly down at Weiss once she nods, then pats her thigh before striding out of the room.

"Great… Just great… Diapers… This is awful…" Weiss begins to bemoan her current situation before being startled by an unfamiliar voice coming from the bed not far from her own, her sorrowful gaze focusing on the bed and it's current occupant.

"What's so bad about diapers? I think they're great." The girl in the bed begins to say, the tone to her voice giving off a rather positive mood despite the surroundings they're both in. "You're Weiss, huh? I'm Tanaka." As the girl introduces herself, revealing her name to be Tanaka, the back of her bed slowly rises up to put her in a seated position, her dark green gaze fixated over on Weiss. Before Weiss is given a chance to speak Tanaka moves her blanket aside, revealing that she's dressed in a hospital scrub top and a diaper as thick as the one Weiss is wearing, startling her considerably.

"Y… You… Too?" Unable to bring herself to say anything more than two softly spoken words, Weiss looks Tanaka over a few times, giving her a proper inspection before meeting her gaze. While her lower back length black hair and green eyes aren't uncommon, what sets her apart from most girls is her scarring, namely burns covering most of her right arm between the wrist and upper elbow, and a large, jagged mark running down the right side of her face.

"That's right, me too." Tanaka's casual tone throws Weiss for a loop, the former heiress finding it hard to believe that someone could actually like diapers. "I've worn for the past eight years, I was hurt badly when I was a kid and, well… It left me looking this way. I have the same issues as you, can't control my bladder because of damage, but that's not such a bad thing, I get to wear diapers all the time, and I don't have to worry about trying to find a bathroom if I need one." Weiss rolls her eyes as Tanaka speaks, then glances down towards her diaper again, gaze remaining focused on it.

"How can you like diapers? They're… It's embarrassing! I feel like a little kid!" Weiss begins to say before being silenced by Tanaka's soft giggles, a quirked eyebrow quickly being followed by a question. "And what, may I ask, is so funny Tanaka?"

"Aww, don't be such a pouty princess Weiss!" Tanaka's teasing and giggling makes Weiss blush quite noticeably while at the same time draws out a pouty frown. "So what if you feel like a little kid? Is there a problem with that? Diapers are really comfy, extremely soft and cushiony, and they hug you so nicely too, it's like wearing a cloud." Weiss's immediate response is to huff and cross her arms, her gaze focusing forward instead of on Tanaka who takes a few moments to cover herself up.

"… They… Are soft, yes… But that's beside the point, they have to be." She mutters in protest, Tanaka giggling a little more before picking up her scroll and tapping on it. "… I'm not a pouty princess…"

Following in Tanaka's footsteps, Weiss raises the back of her bed via the button on the right side, then picks up her scroll and expands the screen. The first thing that comes to her attention is the many unread messages she has, a quick tap bringing up the names of her teammates and the remaining members of Team JNPR. Barely able to get through a few messages before starting to cry once more, she simply just marks all as read and switches out to browse the DustNet, wanting something, anything, that could serve as a distraction.

Browsing the DustNet proves to be quite captivating, and before she knows it hours have passed, bringing with it the entrance of two nurses into the room. One nurse approaches Tanaka's bed while the other, Weiss's, both nurses setting out diapers and changing supplies for their wards. While Tanaka looks perfectly happy and willing, Weiss hides her face behind her hands and whines softly, the embarrassment too much to handle.

"Mnnh…" Weiss elects to keep her face hidden while the change goes on, wanting to pretend this is all just a bad dream. The blanket over her is tugged down to her ankles before the gown is lifted over her chest, followed by four quick tugs releasing the tapes on the diaper. "Hnnnh! C… Cold!" Feeling a rush of cool air over her sensitive bits she whimpers and shivers, failing to remain still as she's rendered fussy, but the warmed wipes being drawn across her prove to be a slight comfort in contrast.

She's coaxed into lifting her rear before the wet diaper is tugged free, quickly replaced by the fresh diaper after which a hand presses against her tummy to guide her down onto it. As her rear settles onto the plush padding she gently rocks it from side to side without thinking, testing the feel of the padding for a few moments before falling still. "S… Soft…" She murmurs, following up with a soft sneeze when a few puffs of baby powder are brushed over her and she catches a whiff.

"Achoo!" Ignoring Tanaka's giggling, Weiss does her best to remain still for the nurse, and within moments the front of the diaper is pulled over her abdomen and taped snugly into place, the immense bulk forcing her legs apart quite a bit. Only once the gown is pulled down and blanket tugged up does she move, thighs gently squeezing together to test the diaper's bulk, finding them barely able to move more than a few inches. "How do you even move like this? It's… It's so much…"

"At first? Very carefully, it's like, well… Like you're an infant toddling along. It takes time and practice to get used to them, even now I still toddle slightly but it's not so noticeable." Tanaka comments once her own nurse has departed, the fresh change boosting her good mood a fair bit. "You won't get to try walking for a while though, not until the doctor thinks you're ready to try. You'll either be in bed or with a nurse in a wheelchair, but eventually you'll meet with a physical therapist to help you get back up on your feet."

Weiss can't help but groan as Tanaka explains only a small amount of what her hospital stay will entail, everything about her life at the moment proving to be tiring. Before she can say anything in response the two nurses return pushing in carts, the carts holding trays with their dinner for the evening, her grumbling stomach proving to be the more important thing for her. As she begins to eat her meal, chicken noodle soup with crackers and juice, she mentally comments on the quality of the food, feeling it's not terrible, rather good even.

As dinner comes to a close Weiss resumes doing what she had done prior and begins to idly browse things on her scroll, every so often glancing over towards Tanaka who looks to be playing a game of some sort. "… So, uh… You… Certainly look like you're at home here, any particular reason for that, or is that private?" She questions, finding Tanaka's level of comfort to be a curious matter.

"Why shouldn't I be comfortable here? I'm being taken care of, I get attention, and I'm safe. The hospital never changes between stays, so it's a constant in life, and… Well, it's not lonely here." Tanaka's response, while slightly pained, is rather calmly spoken, Weiss barely able to pick up on the slight change in tone.

"… Oh… Do you… Not have any friends?" Even as she voices her question she secretly knows what the answer is and is less than surprised when Tanaka says so. "Nope, not me. Not for a long time now." Tanaka says nothing further before continuing her gaming, letting the topic drop while Weiss contemplates what she's learning. She ultimately decides to say nothing further and continues to look at various things.

The fast approaching evening brings with it another diaper change for Tanaka and Weiss, Weiss being attended to further as a few different hospital scrub shirts are laid out. The tops are plain in color, dull shades that don't feel out of place, a dark blue top being selected before the rest are stowed away in the cabinet on the left side of the bed. With help she's dressed in the shirt, the leads to the heart monitor being reaffixed to her chest afterwards, the shirt barely covering the top two tapes of her diaper.

While settling back onto her bed she glances over towards Tanaka, who is presently taking a few different colored pills with sips of juice. As with many thing she's noticed about the clearly frail girl Weiss makes no comment on it, instead turning her gaze forward before a yawn suddenly rings out past her lips. "Mhhnn…" As she yawns a hand comes up and rubs at her eyes, signaling to her that she's growing increasingly tired, and instead of trying to fight it she lowers the back of the bed and rests her head against the pillow. The last thing she sees before her eyes drift closed is Tanaka embracing what appears to be a plush cat, the appearance of the feline being lost on her as she falls asleep.


	2. A Snow's Fall

Knock knock knock.

A thrice given knock rings out upon the door to the room, followed by the entrance of two nurses making their way over to their wards. Weiss gives off a loud yawn as she's gently shook, followed within moments by a hand reaching up and rubbing at her eyes. It takes her a few moments to wake fully, with arms stretching out to the sides as she once more yawns, her gaze drifting around the room before quickly focusing in on the slowly waking Tanaka.

"…" Weiss's lips sink into a frown while she watches Tanaka, the presence of a massive plush cat being clung to a peculiar sight. She had figured there was something off about her roommate, feeling that someone who likes diapers had to be weird, but seeing her latch onto her stuffed cat as if she were a child leaves her with many questions and no answers. Instead of watching Tanaka longer and being bothered by the sight she's witnessing she turns her gaze towards her nurse, a nod being given when she's requested to raise her arms above her head.

Weiss is treated to her first diaper change of the day, blanket being tugged away and shirt lifted, a shaky sigh escaping part way through. Once changed she's helped up into a seated position and given her breakfast, the same occurring with Tanaka, whose plush cat and is hidden out of sight, as if they don't exist anymore. With her attention on her meal she's distracted enough to mostly ignore her current situation and what's occurring around her, eating slowly to let her stomach settle. It takes little time for her to finish her meal, shortly before Tanaka finishes hers, the nurses taking both girls' trays out of the room.

As she had done the day before Weiss picks up her scroll and begins to browse the DustNet, a few hours passing by before her attention is captured by a nurse entering the room with a wheelchair. The nurse approaches Tanaka before helping her into the chair, securing her IV to the rack on the back and wheeling her out shortly after. A soft click signals the closing of the room's door, and as the sound rings out Weiss glances over towards Tanaka's bed, noticing her plush cat on the opposite side of it.

"… I… Don't suppose it hurts to… Look at it… I'm sure Tanaka won't mind…" She mutters to herself before pulling the blankets off herself and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. With a firm push she settles up onto her feet, only to immediately wobble and collapse onto her knees thanks to the wide spread to her legs and the weakness in her legs caused by extended inactivity.

"Ahhhn! Ow… That… Hurts…" Weiss again attempts to stand up before falling mere moments after pushing herself up only a little, huffing in an annoyed manner before rocking forward and planting her hands on the ground. With slow, careful movements she begins to crawl along the ground in a childlike manner, each forward motion swaying her rear from side to side. A minute of crawling brings her onto the other side of Tanaka's bed, at which point she settles up onto her knees and gently tugs the grey tabby cat plush into her arms.

"… This is… Oh… Soft… Warm… Like… A friend…" Quietly murmuring, Weiss gives the feline a firm squeeze and buries her face into it's faux fur, a deep inhale through her nose granting her the scent of Tanaka, a faint mixture of cherry and baby powder. "She… Smells nice…" Continuing to firmly embrace her roommate's plush companion, she sniffles softly and again squeezes the feline against her chest, savoring her warmth, softness, her scent, the feline reminding her of what it feels like to embrace her friends, those she cares about.

After a few minutes of silent clinging, Weiss gingerly deposits the plush cat back where she was prior, then crawls back over to her bed before shakily pulling herself up onto it. Instead of pulling the blanket over herself as much as she had been doing she only brings it up to her thighs, obscuring her legs while leaving her padding on display. It's not long before Tanaka is wheeled back into the room and helped into her bed, the scarred girl looking somewhat weary and exhausted. Weiss makes note of this but doesn't comment, instead deciding to ask a different question that comes to mind.

"T… Tanaka? Do you… Mind if I ask you a question?" She says with a slight nervousness to her voice, Tanaka glancing over towards her before nodding.

"Sure, go ahead. What's up?" Tanaka's response is casual and calm, but she certainly looks curious as to what Weiss intends to ask.

"… What is your friends name? Your… Cat." Weiss's question draws a smile out onto Tanaka's face, the plush cat being pulled into her arms before she speaks.

"Her name is Ms. Snuggles. I know it's childish, but I named her when I was ten, and my parents approved of the name." Hearing the plush cat's name Weiss silently mouths it, gaze intently focused on the large cat. "Do you want to hold her?" Tanaka's question draws an overly eager nod out of Weiss who doesn't seem to be aware of how she's behaving.

Being very careful she climbs down out of her bed and settles onto her hands and knees before crawling over to Tanaka and gently taking the outstretched plush into her arms. Instead of crawling back to her bed she just drops backwards onto her rear and crosses her legs before seating Ms. Snuggles on her lap and firmly squeezing her against her chest. As she did prior she buries her face into the faux fur, savoring her warmth and softness as if she'd never experience it again.

"She's… So soft… I've never… Felt something as soft as her…" Weiss begins to speak softly while latched onto Ms. Snuggles, loud enough for Tanaka to hear but quiet enough to express her changing mood. "… My… Parents were never as nice as yours seem… My dad… He's a monster, just horrible, and mom… She's not around anymore, she left, but she used to drink all the time… The only nice person was our butler, he cared when no one else would…"

"If you don't know… I was the heiress to… To my family's company… I had to behave a certain way, dress a certain way, speak a certain way… If I acted out, I got punished… Badly… Being forced to… Not be myself… It got to be too much…" Hearing Weiss's voice growing shakier and shakier Tanaka climbs down off her bed before crawling over to her and pulling her into a firm hug after moving her plush cat aside. Without thinking Weiss latches onto Tanaka before weakly whining, Tanaka coaxing her head down onto her shoulder before slowly stroking along her back with one hand and firmly patting her rear with the other.

"Shh… It's okay Weiss, I know how that feels… I'm an orphan, I lost my parents in the accident that left me scarred and disabled… The friends I had before the accident turned on me, rejected me… I was alone, no matter how I acted I never had anyone… It's like… We're opposites… You couldn't be yourself and had no one, I could be myself and had no one…" Hearing Tanaka speak makes Weiss break down further, a choked up noise escaping her throat as more tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

"W… Why… Why am I… Saying this… Why am I… Like this… I don't… Know you… We just met, and… I'm… Worthless…" Tanaka quickly silences Weiss by tucking her face against her neck, continuing to rub up and down her back while patting her rear more firmly.

"Weiss, you aren't worthless, not by a longshot. You just… Haven't had anyone you can relate to, no one who knows what you're going through… You're here in the hospital, you found out you have to wear diapers, you're hurt… And you met me, I'm here, I wear diapers, and I'm hurt too, just cause we're from different places in life doesn't mean we aren't similar…" Tanaka's words and comforting touch prove to be soothing to Weiss, her crying fading into weak sniffles before she reaches up and rubs at her eyes.

"T… Thank you, Tanaka… It's… I've never had someone like you before… Most people I meet, they don't know what it's like… What any of it's like… Especially now…" Weiss firmly squeezes around Tanaka's waist as she falls silent, the gesture reciprocated by Tanaka readily. "Maybe… I can learn from you… You don't let your past hold you back… You just… Seem really happy being here… Being yourself…" Tanaka gently releases Weiss before helping her up off the ground, guiding her back to her bed before letting her settle.

"You don't need to thank me, Weiss. I like helping others, and… Well, helping others that I can relate to, it's nice." While speaking she gently tucks Weiss's blanket around her snugly, then picks up Ms. Snuggles and holds her out, Weiss taking her before nosing into her fur. "If you want, you can hold her for as long as you'd like. She's a great snuggle buddy, and she makes naps wonderful." Weiss's grateful smile proves to be all the response Tanaka needs, and she gently climbs back up onto her bed before covering herself up and picking up her scroll.

Weiss drifts off for a short but restful nap with Tanaka's companion in her grasp, her mind at peace for the first time in a long time. While she can never escape her past, while it will always haunt her, she has someone who can help her fight it, someone to make things better. After a short hour's rest she awakens, face burying into Ms. Snuggles' fur while a soft yawn rings out. Tanaka glances over towards her smiling softly, her scroll being set down on her lap before she speaks.

"Did you sleep well princess pouty?" She asks teasingly, Weiss's response being to stick her tongue out at Tanaka before nodding.

"I… I did… I haven't slept this well in… Well, a long time…" She quietly says, her small, happy smile betraying her mood.

"I'm glad to hear that. Ms. Snuggles always likes taking naps with people. The nurses came in and changed us while you were sleeping, so you're all clean and good to go for a while." Tanaka and Weiss are startled by a knock given to the door, Weiss quickly passing Ms. Snuggles back to Tanaka before a nurse comes in.

"Ms. Schnee, you have some visitors if you'd like to see them." Weiss perks up noticeably at the mention of visitors, her mind racing as to who it could be.

"Who are the visitors?" She questions before the nurse lists off a few names.

"Let's see… Ruby Rose, and Jaune Arc."

"Ruby and Jaune? You can let them in." As the nurse departs Weiss raises the back of her bed and adjusts her blanket, making sure her diaper is properly hidden away. Tanaka focuses on her scroll instead of Weiss, electing to let her see her friends in peace. The moment Ruby and Jaune come into view Ruby throws herself at Weiss, embracing her all too eagerly which startles Weiss a fair bit.

"Weiiiiiiss!" Ruby cries out while latched onto Weiss, Weiss reciprocating the hug with a slightly pained wince.

"Ruby, J… Jaune, it's nice to see you both." Weiss releases Ruby well before Ruby releases her, settling back against her bed before resting her hands atop her lap. "Are you both well? It's… Been a few weeks, from what I've heard."

"Are we okay? Are you okay?!" Ruby exclaims, more concerned about Weiss's wellbeing than her own at the moment.

"I'm fine Ruby, I promise. I don't know when I'll be allowed to leave, the doctor said I'm still badly injured, and… Well, I certainly feel that's true, but I'm sure I'll be better before you know it." Ruby sighs in relief as Weiss confirms her wellness and improvement, Jaune equally as relieved.

"It's good to see you're getting better Weiss, I… I'm sorry I wasn't able to help as much as I wanted…" He begins to apologize, only to be silenced by Weiss's soft voice.

"Jaune, please, don't apologize. You helped as much as you could, I'd be worse off if it wasn't for you, so thank you for being there." Her grateful smile proves to be reassuring enough for Jaune, alieving him of the guilt he had been feeling for not being able to help Weiss more. Ruby idly glances around the room and observes all that there is to observe, her gaze quickly finding focus on Tanaka.

"Weiss, who's that?" She asks, pointing towards Tanaka who is rather captivated by her scroll.

"That's Tanaka, my roommate. I don't know how long she's been here, I only woke up just yesterday and she was here when I came to. She's nice, I'll introduce you the next time you come visit, okay?" Ruby nods in agreement with Weiss's request before turning her gaze back to the former heiress and giving her another hug, gentler this time.

"We'll come visit you again soon Weiss, I'll try to get Yang and Blake to come too, but they wanted to spend some time together today." Weiss returns the hug before giving Ruby a squeeze, afterwards offering a hug to Jaune who readily accepts.

"Take care you two, I promise I'll get better soon." With nods given in response Jaune and Ruby depart, leaving Tanaka and Weiss alone once more.

"They seem nice." Tanaka idly says with a wider smile than before. Weiss nods before adjusting her blanket, tugging it down just below her waist before stretching her arms out to the sides.

"Ruby was on my team back at Beacon Academy, and Jaune was on another team, but we're all friends. The next time they come visit I'll have them meet you properly, I'm sure they'd be glad to have a new friend, and I know you could certainly use some."

"Thanks, Weiss, that… Means a lot. I really appreciate this."

"You don't need to thank me Tanaka, I should be the one thanking you. I know I'm… Still struggling to get used to all this… These changes… But I'm grateful I have you here to help."

"I'm grateful that I can be here to help you, Weiss, even if it's because we're in the hospital together. If it were any way else, well… I'd still be just as grateful."


	3. A Kindled Fire

"Mmh… Tanaka?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"I'm cold…"

"Hi cold, I'm Tanaka."

Weiss crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at Tanaka in response to her reply, gaining a cheeky grin and soft giggle in return. Feeling rather amused with herself, Tanaka pushes herself up to her feet before toddling over to Weiss, after which she crawls up onto the bed and nestles against her side, blanket being tugged over both pairs of laps. Weiss all too gladly leans into Tanaka before resting her head against her shoulder, Tanaka's arm snaking around her shoulders before a squeeze is given.

Three weeks had passed since Weiss woke up, and in those weeks much had changed. Tanaka was finally introduced to Weiss's teammates and friends, all of whom proved happy to accept Tanaka as much as Weiss does. Both her and Weiss continued to share things with each other regarding their past, among them Tanaka's upbringing after the accident, Weiss's relationship with her sister, the self taught skills Tanaka learned, Weiss's singing prowess. Weiss proved quite surprised to learn that Tanaka is an accomplished chef and baker, just as much as Tanaka proved surprised to learn Weiss has a beautiful singing voice, and through much convincing Weiss agreed to sing for Tanaka if Tanaka would bake her something sweet, of which Tanaka gladly agreed.

Through getting to know more about each other, Tanaka helped Weiss fully come to terms with her body's damage and her new life in diapers, but not just that, she helped Weiss find an appreciation for the thick, crinkly padding she needs just as Tanaka did prior. Gone went the embarrassment and nervousness of diaper changes, replaced with happiness towards being bundled up into clean padding, something she's come to find being a comfort. She began seeing a physical therapist the week after her awakening, and after the first few sessions Tanaka began to teach her to toddle, helping guide her in learning comfortably childlike movement that allowed her to move about with little issue.

However, the biggest change occurred a few days prior to current, an incident that both look back on with equal amounts of embarrassment and happiness.

_"Okay Weiss, slow and steady." Tanaka softly says, slowly stepping backwards with her hands gently gripping Weiss's._

_"I know Tanaka, careful, careful, careful." Weiss's response bears a slightly annoyed tone, Tanaka's continued cautioning being nothing new, and as she had yet to fall even once she feels there is little need for all the cautioning, her toddling lessons going along smoothly._

_"You're doing great Weiss, before you know it you'll be toddling all on your own." Being spoke down to in a childish manner makes Weiss stick her tongue out at Tanaka playfully, the treatment she's received from her in the past weeks being encouraging and supportive enough to help her more than her medical treatments already were._

_"I know Tanaka, I kno- ACK!" Weiss's train of thought is thoroughly demolished when she attempts to take a step and slips, her forward fall sending her crashing into Tanaka who cries out in surprise before toppling backwards._

_"Oof!"_

_"Ghh!"_

_Both Tanaka and Weiss groan softly for the few moments it takes to settle, but as their eyes drift open crimsons blushes flush onto their cheeks, the realization of where they're positioned proving startling. Tanaka, who is resting on her back, is underneath Weiss, who is resting chest to chest with her flat on the ground, her legs straddling Tanaka's in such a way that their diapered fronts are resting snug against each other. Both girls gaze into each other's eyes with awkward expressions on their faces, moments later beginning to laugh softly, then louder, and louder still, meek smiles joining their laughing._

_"Careful, princess pouty, you won't always have such a cute pillow to land on." Tanaka's teasing is again met with Weiss's tongue being stuck out only for her to jolt in surprise slightly when a hand claps down against her rear firmly, making it crinkle quite a bit._

_"Ooh! Tanakaaaa, you're such a butt!" She laughs out before wrapping her arms around Tanaka's back and rocking herself so that she rolls onto her back, Tanaka being pulled down onto her in the process. Tanaka can't help but giggle immensely when she's treated to a spank of her own, her rear beginning to be teasingly wiggled before she releases Weiss and rolls off of her._

_"Now, the floor is pretty comfy, but I think a bed would be comfier. What do you say, princess pouty? Wanna come snuggle?" Tanaka offers while pushing herself up to her feet, a hand being held out to Weiss who grabs it without a second thought._

_"Gladly."_

Once comfortably settled against Tanaka, Weiss allows her eyes to fall closed for a short while, electing to enjoy the closeness of the embrace with just her touch and sound being all she needs. Tanaka gives her shoulders another gentle squeeze before trailing her hand down to her side and beginning to stroke along it, Weiss's soft humming proving to be quite soothing.

"Mmm… You know, Tanaka… I… Never would've thought I'd ever be in this situation… Me, in the hospital, happily wearing a diaper while curled up against someone who before two weeks ago I never would've ever met, but now can't see myself without…" Weiss begins to speak after a few minutes of bliss, her rubbing her cheek against Tanaka's shoulder receiving a gentle squeeze of a hand against her hip in response.

"I never would've seen myself needing diapers, or being disabled, but… Well, even if I could change it I wouldn't, it's my life, and I'm happy to live it, especially since I got to meet you." Before she gets a chance to reply, Weiss and Tanaka's attention is drawn towards the door as it's knocked on, Tanaka giving Weiss a squeeze and a pat to her front before moving to get up. "That's gotta be lunch and a change, if you're still cold afterwards princess pouty, I'll gladly join you." With a happy smile Weiss nods, afterwards turning her attention forward while the nurses enter the room.

Lunch goes along as well as normal, but both Tanaka and Weiss are slightly confused as to why they're being changed after, at least until they find out that they're being taken to be bathed. Tanaka's turn is first, and she's wheeled out of the room by her attending nurse leaving Weiss alone for the time being. Half an hour passes before Tanaka is brought back in and helped up onto her bed, her nurse departing before Weiss's approaches her and helps her into the chair. With no comment Weiss settles onto the rolling seat, hands coming to rest against her lap while she's pushed out of the room and down the halls.

A few minutes pass before she's wheeled into one of the bathrooms that double as a handicapped bath, the door being locked before the chair is parked nearby. Once she's undressed fully the nurse helps her settle onto the bench beneath the shower then begins to bathe her, taking care to help Weiss stretch her limbs while they're being cleaned to help with the effects of prolonged bedrest. Before long Weiss is being rinsed off and dried, her hair being brushed out as it's blow dried, and then she's changed into a diaper and a clean scrub top before being seated in her chair and wheeled back to her room.

With effort she climbs back up onto her bed and settles underneath the blankets, waiting until the nurse departs before glancing over to Tanaka with a playful smile.

"Tanaka?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"I'm cooooold."

Tanaka chuckles softly before pushing herself up to her feet and toddling over to Weiss's bed, her scroll being taken with her. She places it down beside Weiss's before crawling up onto the bed, but instead of settling at Weiss's side like earlier she raises the back of the bed higher and pulls Weiss onto her lap, a startled noise escaping as she's brought back to chest against Tanaka.

"Ooh! Tanaka! This… This is nice…" She softly murmurs before leaning back against Tanaka who wraps her arms around her waist and gently squeezes, making her giggle and squirm a little. Tanaka gently pulls the blanket up over her and Weiss's laps, then squeezes around her waist again before reaching down and patting her padded front.

"There, now my pouty princess is nice and cozy." Tanaka's teasing is met with soft giggling from Weiss, her hands settling against Tanaka's before she squeezes them gently. "I don't suppose you've ever sat on anyone's lap before? I mean… Recently, that is." Weiss can't help but snort softly in response to Tanaka's continued teasing, afterwards gently elbowing into her which makes her giggle in turn.

"I've not had anyone who's lap I wanted to sit on before now, and… Well, two layers of diaper certainly make this lap the best in all of Remnant." Weiss happily sighs out, receiving a few giggle inducing tickles to her tummy and a pat to the front of her diaper from Tanaka before she speaks.

"Well now, I'm glad you think so highly of it. If two layers of padding make a lap good, then I suppose I should try your lap out next time, maybe it'll be just as good as mine." Weiss nods readily before squeezing Tanaka's hands again, Tanaka squeezing around her waist in turn before reaching over and grabbing her school. "Wanna watch a movie Weiss? We're clean, freshly diapered, and there's plenty of time until dinner, although, we could always just snuggle for a while if you'd rather."

"Mmm… A movie sounds really nice, actually, especially since you're here to enjoy it with me." Weiss is barely able to finish speaking before Tanaka begins queueing up a movie, finding a recent animated film she likes. When the movie begins to play she uses her right hand to hold up the tablet against Weiss's lap, her left hand snaking it's way into Weiss's before fingers lace together. Weiss gladly locks her fingers in with Tanaka's before nestling back into her chest, her gaze fixating on the scroll intently as the movie progresses.

The movie goes on for a few enjoyable hours before finally coming to a close with both teens stretching their arms out, Tanaka sneakily tickling Weiss's sides which makes her yelp out of surprise and blush quite red.

"Tanakaaaa! Don't startle me like that!" She huffs out before pouting, Tanaka wrapping arms around her waist before gently squeezing.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" She questions, moving her scroll off to the side before Weiss begins to move. As Weiss settles so that she's on her knees over her lap, Tanaka grins up at her moments before being surprised by the sudden meeting of her lips and Weiss's, her eyes widening while her cheeks flush bright red. Weiss breaks the kiss after only a few seconds before reaching down and tickling at Tanaka's sides, this serving to make her squeal softly and squirm.

"That's what I'm gonna do about it you butt." She tickles Tanaka for a few moments longer before kissing her scarred cheek, a firm, tender press that lingers for no more than a few seconds before she pulls back. With Tanaka thoroughly surprised, she seats herself atop her lap so that she's facing her, then pulls her into a hug before nosing into her cheek. "I… Know it's only been a few weeks, but… You've made me so, so very happy Tanaka… You've comforted me, helped me accept what happened… It means a lot to me… W… What I'm trying to say is… I love you, Tanaka."

Hearing Weiss utter those three magical words Tanaka curls her arms around her back and pecks her cheek, then gives her a squeeze before whispering to her.

"I love you too."


	4. Homecoming

"Weiss, wakey wakey, today's the day."

"Tanakaaa… Pleeease… Five more minutes…"

Tanaka chuckles softly as Weiss tiredly complains, quickly silencing her by toddling over and locking lips with her. Weiss leans into the kiss before gasping softly when Tanaka pulls back, a hand rubbing at her eyes before she glances over towards her girlfriend with a pouty frown. Saying nothing, Tanaka leans down and meets Weiss's lips once more before reaching across her and grasping her left hand, Weiss's fingers curling around hers as she savors the longer kiss which Tanaka breaks after a solid minute, her hand pulling away after a squeeze is given.

"C'mon princess pouty, we're being discharged today, the nurses should be in soon with breakfast and changes, and we'll see our doctors before they'll let us go." Weiss yawns loudly while nodding her response, arms stretching out to either side before she glances over towards Tanaka as she crawls up onto her bed. As if showing how perfect their timing is, three knocks ring out against the door before it opens to their two nurses entering, Tanaka and Weiss both settling their arms above their heads before their changes begin. With everything going along as routinely as it had been the past four weeks, the two are helped up into a seated position before given their meals, both gladly digging in knowing what the day holds for them.

Once breakfast is finished and their trays are cleared away, Weiss sneaks her way over to Tanaka before crawling up onto her bed, Tanaka happily pulling Weiss over herself before tugging her down against her chest and kissing her deeply. Weiss leans into the kiss with her head angled to the side slightly, arms curling around Tanaka's back while a hand slips into her hair, cupping the back of her head gently. Firmly held against one another, both girls lovingly kiss for what feels like forever to them but is only a few minutes, Weiss pulling back with a goofy smile similar to the one Tanaka sports. Both girls smile at each other for a few moments before Weiss nestles down against Tanaka's chest, her shoulder being sought out as a pillow for the time being while Tanaka drags the blanket over herself and Weiss.

Half an hour passes before another knock echoes out upon the door to their room, Tanaka giving Weiss a quick peck to the lips before shifting so that they're both sitting up. Reluctantly Weiss slips off the bed and heads back to her own, settling in just as her and Tanaka's doctors enter.

"Good morning Weiss! I hope you've had a restful recovery." Ms. Aoi begins to say, Weiss's slow nod signaling her to continue. "I know that this is still a big change for you, but you're as prepared as we could help you be, so I'm certain you'll be well moving forward. I'll give you some time to gather your things and get dressed, then I'll come sign the release papers and you may go." Weiss nods once more, her lips curling up into a grateful smile before she speaks.

"Thank you, doctor… I appreciate being under your care, and… I know I'd be worse off without everyone here helping me." As she speaks she glances over towards Tanaka, who is finishing up talking with her doctor, Dr. Aoi unable to help but grin at the sight before her. One of the main reasons Weiss was put in a room with Tanaka was so that she could learn to accept diapers with the help of someone who has worn them for years, but Dr. Aoi had never thought the two would grow as close as they have, something she considers to be a bit of good luck for both girls. Once Tanaka finishes chatting with her doctor the two depart the room, leaving the two soon to be former patients alone.

"I heard what happened, to you, I mean… I… Don't suppose you have a spare change of clothes Weiss, soooo… If you'd like, I have a few outfits with me, I'd be happy to give you one." Tanaka offers, Weiss's surprised expression making her giggle a little. It takes her a few moments to make a decision, but Weiss ultimately nods, more than a little curious as to what Tanaka will be providing her to wear. It takes a minute or so for Tanaka to pick out her own outfit, and then a minute more until she has an outfit for Weiss, the bundle of clothes being held out to her before they're taken and gently laid out on the bed.

"O… Oh, Tanaka, t… This is so cute…" Weiss softly gasps out, surprised at how adorable the outfit Tanaka selected is. She starts to dress herself, removing the scrub top and replacing it with the short sleeved button down shirt of white, the shirt sporting a folded collar of baby blue and similar trim along the ends of the sleeves. Once the shirt is buttoned on, she pulls on and buttons up the selected pastel pink and black three button vest, black on the back and pink on the front with black buttons that works nicely with the shirt's colors. With some effort she manages to pull on her stockings, plain baby blue in color, afterwards pulling up and securing the wavy, knee length dark blue skirt, the underside of the skirt sporting layers of white that help to hide her diaper. After everything is fitted properly she swings her legs off the bed, gingerly picking up each of her shoes she had came with before slipping them on, finally standing up with a rosy blush easily seen on her cheeks.

"H… How do I look, Tanaka?" Tanaka perks up noticeably when Weiss voices her question before gently tapping against her chin for a few moments once looking at Weiss. Before saying anything she motions Weiss over, then gently turns her around before picking up her brush and gently brushing out Weiss's long white locks. Weiss's eyes flutter closed for the few minutes it takes Tanaka to brush her hair and secure it up into a high ponytail with a pink ribbon tied into a bow, opening them and turning around once a pat is given to her rear.

"Hmm… Perfect, you look beautiful Weiss." Tanaka says before giving her a thumbs up, Weiss's blush only growing redder in response. "Just give me a few moments to finish getting ready, then I can pack my backpack, and all that's left is to wait for the doctors." Once Weiss nods Tanaka finishes getting dressed, pulling on her skirt, similar in style to Weiss's but dark green in color. Her stockings are black with dark green polka dots, while her button down shirt is black and the vest over it dark green and black, and the ribbon holding her hair up matches the same shade of green. With skirt tugged up she gently pulls on her shoes, slip on dark green flats, then pushes herself up onto her feet before stepping over to Weiss and pulling her into a firm hug, arms curling around her waist. Weiss gladly embraces Tanaka in turn, their similar heights making them fit together rather nicely.

"Mmm… You look beautiful too, Tanaka, thank you…" Weiss whispers before kissing Tanaka's cheek, a kiss being given to her own before her waist is firmly squeezed.

"You don't need to thank me, Weiss. While it would be cute to see you toddle about half naked, I couldn't do that to you." She says teasingly, Weiss lightly thumping her sides and sticking her tongue out in retort.

"You're such a butt."

"Yes, but I'm your butt, princess pouty."

Before they get a chance to say much more the door is once again knocked on, both girls separating over to their respective beds while the doctors walk in.

"My my, you're looking lovely Weiss, I take it that's Tanaka's?" Dr. Aoi comments with a soft grin, Weiss nodding meekly in response before glancing over towards Tanaka. "You're all set to leave, I'd say I hope I'll get to see you again sometime, but as a doctor it's my job to not see my patients again." After chuckling softly in response to her own humor she departs from the room, followed by Tanaka's doctor not long after. Now alone again, Tanaka gathers up her backpack and plush cat, then gives Weiss a quick peck to the lips before grasping her hand.

"Let's get going Weiss, I don't live too far away, and my car is here waiting, so we'll be home before long." Weiss seems startled slightly when Tanaka says the word home, Tanaka picking up on this before giggling a little. "I know we're only dating, Weiss, but my home is your home, for as long as you want to stay. I figure it's probably good for you to have somewhere that has a steady supply of diapers and changing supplies, and I did promise I'd bake you something." Weiss contemplates Tanaka's words for a minute before nodding slowly, a squeeze being given to her hand afterwards.

"I… Don't suppose it hurts to stay with you, I'll be near enough to my friends that I can see them, and… Well, I can't see why you'd turn them away from a visit." Weiss muses, Tanaka nodding before squeezing her hand back and guiding her out of the room.

"Of course, princess pouty, your friends are welcome to visit whenever you want them to, but… It's probably for the best that you tell them you need to wear diapers now, sooner rather than later, otherwise they might begin to ask questions." Weiss freezes up when Tanaka mentions something she had neglected to do during her hospital stay, even with her friends visiting fairly often.

"… Crud… I… Should've done that here, it… Would've been easier to explain, and… Well… I'll… Figure out when to tell them." She nervously mutters before being drawn out of her thoughts by a kiss to her cheek, her gaze focusing on Tanaka after a few moments.

"We can plan a dinner for us and your friends, invite them all over, you can tell them then, okay Weiss?" Tanaka suggests, Weiss's slow nod of approval being met with another kiss given to her cheek. "I don't suppose they know you're being discharged today, do they?" The moment she sees Weiss's sheepish smile she giggles, immediately pulling her in for a firm, momentary kiss before continuing down the halls with her. "I thought not, that gives us some time alone, time to let you get comfortable."

After roughly fifteen minutes of happily toddling together side by side Tanaka and Weiss step out of the hospital, the late autumn morning proving to be crisp and cool, a contrast to the warm interior of the hospital. A few more minutes of toddling carry them over to the shiny silver car Tanaka calls her own, and once her belongings are inside she helps Weiss down onto the passenger side seat before buckling her in and getting in on the driver side. As the car pulls away from the hospital Weiss glances out the window, watching the passing landscape while they travel through the City of Mistral.

"I never got much chance to travel around the city before what happened, we were… Focused more on what was going to happen, didn't really have the opportunity to see the sights." Weiss comments after a short while, Tanaka nodding along before turning down a road heading towards the outskirts of the city.

"I've lived here all my life, mom and dad were doctors, their parents were doctors, instead of protecting people fighting the Grimm they helped people by taking care of them. There's a lot of lovely things to see and do here, I guess I'm gonna have to take you to see them all." Tanaka grins slightly while focused on the road, unable to see Weiss's eager reaction but figuring she responded positively. "A lot of things we can bring your friends to do, but some… It would be more fun for just us to go."

After driving for a short while more Tanaka pulls up to a fairly large home near the walls of the city, the car being parked before she gets out and helps Weiss up to her feet. Weiss looks over the two story house while Tanaka fetches her belongings, her gaze intently inspecting the building before she's ushered over to it by Tanaka. Within moments the door is unlocked and opened, and with a firm, playful swat given to her rear Weiss toddles inside, looking around and making note of the appearance and furnishings of the interior.

While Tanaka locks the door and heads upstairs to put her things away Weiss wanders around the downstairs, looking through the various rooms in an attempt to commit the layout to her memory. The sound of footsteps draws her attention and she heads back out to the living room, Tanaka gesturing for her to sit on the couch before settling down at her side.

"So! What do you think, Weiss? I know it's a bit big, but it's not as massive as it seems, I hope it's not too intimidating." Weiss giggles softly before reaching across Tanaka's lap and grasping her opposite hand, Tanaka's fingers curling around hers before a squeeze is given.

"It's perfect, honestly. If you think this is big, you'd be stunned at how big my family's home is, it's… Well, for how few of us there were there was far, far too much spare room. This is… Much nicer." She says before leaning in towards Tanaka, meeting her in the middle for a deep, loving kiss that goes on for quite a while, breaking only for breaths to be taken before lips mesh together once more. Finally, after a lengthy make out session, both teens break the kiss before smiling dreamily over at each other, Tanaka snaking her free arm around Weiss's waist before resting her hand on her hip.

"Welcome home, Weiss."


	5. Step by Step

"Mmm… What… Smells so good?"

A warm, savory scent rouses Weiss awake from her slumber, a loud yawn ringing out while she stretches her arms out to either side. Continuing to wake further she gently rubs at her eyes, then sits herself up before glancing over towards the right side of the bed, the distinct lack of Tanaka being noted. As she glances over to the left she notices a small folded note left out on the nightstand, the paper being picked up and opened before it's glanced across.

_Weiss_

_I'm downstairs making breakfast. I changed you already and there's an outfit set out for you, come join me when you wake up._

_Love,_

_Tanaka_

"Aw, that's sweet…" Smiling softly, Weiss sets the note down then carefully climbs up onto her feet, stripping out of her pajama top before inspecting the outfit picked for her to wear. She picks up the baby blue t-shirt before admiring it's appearance, the soft top lined with pink trim while sporting a large white bunny on the front, afterwards gently tugging it on over her head and situating it down past her hips. Next, she seats herself on the edge of the bed before pulling on the wavy light pink skirt, the soft garment lined with white lace around the hem, a large white ribbon wrapping around the waist before tying in the back. Once dressed she takes a few minutes to brush out her hair, then pulls it back with the left out pink hairband before making her way downstairs, the heavenly aroma proving to be enticing.

"What smells so good?" Weiss asks as she steps into the kitchen, Tanaka glancing back towards her before toddling over and meeting her in the middle for a kiss that is reciprocated happily. Once the kiss is broken Tanaka looks Weiss over, then nods slowly before stepping back over to the stove.

"Good morning Weiss, you're looking awfully cute today." She comments before giggling softly, Weiss stepping behind her before wrapping arms around her waist and peering down at the food being cooked.

"Mmm… You're looking cute yourself, you know." Weiss says before kissing Tanaka's cheek, Tanaka playfully bumping her rear backwards before resuming her work.

"You look as good in my clothes as I do, I guess I definitely need to take you shopping where I go." Tanaka's outfit is similar to Weiss's, with a similar skirt in dark red with black accents, and a black t-shirt lined with red that sports a large white heart on the front, her hair held back with a red plaid ribbon tied into a bow. "I'm planning on baking us a cake later, to celebrate our health, and our relationship. For now, though, I'm making chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Would you like some coffee?" Weiss nods before kissing Tanaka's cheek again, then toddles over to the table before sitting. Tanaka brings over a mug of coffee, slightly sweetened, and soon after comes a plate of food, one of each being set out for herself as well before she sits beside Weiss and gently grasps her hand, a squeeze being given and received before the two dig into their meals.

"Tanaka, that… That was amazing! I've never tasted pancakes like those before, they were so soft, and fluffy, and sweet…" Weiss gushes after finishing her food, Tanaka unable to help but grin in response to her reaction. Noticing that Weiss has a small amount of whipped cream on the tip of her nose Tanaka leans over and gently licks it off, Weiss's cheeks flushing bright red the moment this happens.

"I'm glad you liked them Weiss, I'll definitely make them for you again sometime." She says with a giggle before kissing Weiss, afterwards getting up and carrying the dishes to the sink. "Go ahead and relax in the living room, we can talk about what we want to do today when I'm done with dishes, okay?" Weiss nods, but before heading out to the living room she sneaks up behind Tanaka and playfully swats her on the rear, making her jolt in surprise.

"That's for licking the whipped cream off my nose." With a giggle of her own she heads out to the living room, settling onto the couch before pulling out her scroll and looking through her messages. She begins to respond to the few she's received from her friends, working on setting up a time and date for everyone to get together for dinner with slight nervousness towards the reason why. Her attention is stolen away when fingers suddenly dance along her side to tickle her, a startled noise leaving her lips while she fumbles her scroll and nearly drops it. "Tanakaaaa!" She says while pouting, Tanaka dropping at her side with a grin before responding.

"Yeeees, Princess Pouty?" Tanaka teases, afterwards silencing Weiss with a kiss before she can complain.

"Mmh… I should come up with a nickname for you, you butt." Tanaka shrugs before scooting until she's side to side against Weiss, then snakes an arm around her waist before giving her a squeeze. "I think… You'll be Queenie Meanie." She says with a grin, Tanaka sticking her tongue out at Weiss in response.

"That's fair. Princess Pouty and Queenie Meanie… Sounds really cute." Tanaka pulls Weiss into her side before kissing her forehead and giving her a squeeze, Weiss responding by tucking her legs up onto the couch and leaning against Tanaka better. "I think… Today, we should go shopping, get you some clothes of your own, how does that sound Weiss?" She suggests, Weiss nodding after a few moments of thinking.

"That sounds lovely Tanaka, while I wouldn't say no to getting to wear your clothes more, it would be nice to have some for my own." Tanaka kisses her forehead again, then begins to trail fingers through her hair idly, content to cuddle with Weiss for the time being. Weiss's attention is grabbed by her scroll when it buzzes, and upon picking it up she taps through to her messages and reads the newest. "Hmm… Tanaka, how does five days from today sound for dinner with everyone?"

"That's okay with me if it's okay with you." Tanaka untangles her fingers from Weiss's hair before trailing her hand back down to her side and cupping her hip gently. "I know how nervous you are about telling your friends, but… If you're ready, then I'll gladly host them and make an amazing meal. You don't need to worry about a thing." Weiss smiles up at Tanaka gratefully before kissing her cheek, Tanaka giving her hip a squeeze in return.

After cuddling and discussing dinner plans for a few minutes longer Tanaka and Weiss get up and get ready to leave, Tanaka heading upstairs before returning with her backpack, and socks and shoes for herself and Weiss, hers being black knee socks with red sneakers, Weiss's white knee socks with slip on dark blue flats. One more kiss is shared before the two depart hand in hand, electing to walk into town instead of drive, albeit slowly given their forced gaits.

"First stop is a store to get you some shirts and bottoms, definitely want to get you bottoms that hide your diaper, unless you want to show it off." Tanaka teases to the embarrassment of Weiss, her cheeks flushing bright red in response. "I forgot to mention, you don't need to worry about those, I ordered more so that we'd have plenty, and I have spares packed for our day out, and… I think it would be a good idea to get you a backpack of your own, give you somewhere to store things you need while you're out." While slowly nodding Weiss moves so that she's hugging Tanaka's arm, keeping herself at her side while continuing to blush, Tanaka giggling a little before pecking her cheek and continuing forward.

Half an hour passes before the two step into the shop Tanaka had mentioned, a store selling cute and casual attire akin to what the two are currently wearing. Tanaka leads Weiss to the petites section, their frames lithe enough to fit clothing of that size, and once they reach it Weiss slowly releases Tanaka before heading off to look through the various items around. Gradually she gathers a sizable selection of outfits, shirts, skirts, sweaters, even a few pairs of sufficiently baggy pants, and lastly some accessories. Tanaka looks over at her as she approaches, inspecting her bundle with a smile.

"Those all look really cute Weiss. Is that everything?" Weiss nods with a cheery smile, quite happy with what she's picked out. "I'm glad. Let's head over to the shoes, then we can checkout and go to the next store." With another nod Weiss follows Tanaka over to the shoe section, then begins to look through the various styles of shoe, ultimately settling on a pair of sneakers, a pair of boots, and a pair of dressy flats. Satisfied, she and Tanaka head to the register, Tanaka paying for everything before they depart with the bags, again walking hand in hand.

"Weiss? Weiss!" A voice calls out from behind, startling both Tanaka and Weiss who fall still and glance backwards towards the source.

"Yang? Blake?" Weiss questions, the two approaching females quickly recognized as her friends and teammates. Yang grins while looking between Weiss and Tanaka, Blake just smiling calmly beside her.

"Fancy meeting you two here, eh Weiss? Doing some shopping?" Yang's question is met with Weiss rolling her eyes and Tanaka grinning in response to Weiss, both turning to face Yang and Blake.

"Well what does it look like we're doing? Enjoying the weather?" Weiss retorts to the amusement of both Yang and Blake, Yang's grin growing while she admires her and Tanaka's outfits.

"Looking cute ice queen, I never pegged you as the type to wear clothes like that, but they suit you." Weiss blushes quite noticeably as Yang speaks, her gaze drifting off to the side while she attempts to compose herself.

"Y… Yes, well, um… Tanaka lent me some of her clothes until we could shop, since my outfit was ruined during the battle, and I don't really have much in the way of belongings with me to begin with." Tanaka steps over beside Weiss before snagging her waist in an arm and squeezing her close, the sight of the two together making Yang giggle audibly.

"Aww, you're so cute together, matching outfits and everything! Maybe we should get some matching outfits, eh Blake? I doubt we'd be half as cute as these two over here though, they're just adorable." Yang teases, Blake nodding her agreement while Weiss, brimming with embarrassment, partially hides herself beside Tanaka.

"W… Well, um… W… What are you both doing in town?" Weiss questions in an attempt at diverting attention away from herself, Yang rubbing at the back of her head for a few moments before glancing over towards Blake.

"Me and Blake were planning on seeing the sights now that we have some free time, we were thinking about getting some lunch first until we ran into you both. Yo, Tanaka, since you're familiar with the town, think you can suggest a good restaurant? Maybe you'd both like to join us?" Yang offers, seeking Tanaka's help in finding somewhere to go for food while simultaneously seeing if they'd want to join them, Tanaka nodding before pulling Weiss out from behind her and tucking her against her side.

"If you guys like ramen, there's a really good ramen place not too far from here, I go there all the time, so I'm sure you'd all enjoy it too." Yang's thumbs up and Blake's nod are all the answer she needs, and Tanaka promptly turns with Weiss at her side before taking the lead. Following close behind, Yang watches as they move along, making note of the slightly awkward way they walk and the spread legged stance they look to be using, but declines to comment on it in favor of watching them and seeing if she can piece together the reason or reasons why.

Before long the group enters the prior mentioned ramen restaurant and are soon seated at a booth, menus being handed out before each looks them over to make their decisions. A waiter comes over to take their orders after a short while, starting with drinks before moving onto food selections. Blake opts for a savory ramen with fish, while Yang goes with a spicy chicken ramen, Weiss's selection being the same as Tanaka's, a ramen with breaded and fried chicken cutlets. Drinks are brought out before food is, but not long after their bowls are served up, big bowls of noodles, meat, broth, and veggies, a fitting meal for any time of day.

"Mmh… So, Weiss, you're staying with Tanaka? How long were you planning on staying?" Yang asks between bites after a short while, Weiss nervously glancing off to the side before responding.

"Well… She's still helping me get settled after our hospital stay, I… Don't really know how long I plan on staying, she's opened the door for me for as long as I'd like." Tanaka nods along as Weiss speaks, then pecks her cheek before commenting.

"If and when she's ready to head out she can leave, but she'll be welcome for as long as she'd like to stay." She says before taking another bite of her food, Weiss nodding slowly before distracting herself with her own bowl.

"Well I'd certainly hope it wouldn't be before that dinner you're both planning, if your cooking is as good as she says it is then I'm definitely looking forward to that, right Blake?" Yang says with Blake nodding as silently as she had been, content to let her partner be the voice at the moment. Weiss once more nods while declining to speak this time, Tanaka gently squeezing around her waist before speaking up.

"I haven't decided what I want to make just yet, but Weiss told me how many people there will be coming, I'll make sure to cook enough for everyone, even if it takes all day to prep." She happily says, Yang's grin again widening as she contemplates the future meal that awaits in less than a week's time. The group falls silent for the time being to continue eating their food, and eventually, once all are finished, Tanaka pays the bill and they get up to head out, Tanaka and Weiss again in the front. Watching them walk along again Yang leans over towards Blake and whispers something to her, Blake perking up slightly before glancing down the two girl's backs slightly for a few moments, afterwards whispering something back before Yang speaks up.

"Thanks for treating us to lunch Tanaka, you weren't wrong, best ramen I've had by far." She says while stretching her arms out to either side, afterwards snagging Blake's shoulders before tugging her close. "It was nice seeing you both, go enjoy the rest of your day you two lovebirds." Yang's teasing again makes Weiss blush, Tanaka flashing her a thumbs up before pecking Weiss's cheek and guiding her away deeper into the city.

"I certainly wasn't expecting to run into those two today, but that wasn't so bad, right Weiss? I mean, aside from her teasing, but I know you can handle a little bit of teasing Princess Pouty." This time it's Tanaka who is the one teasing, being met with Weiss pouting and crossing her arms for a little, Tanaka giggling softly before leaning in and stealing a kiss from her.

"I… Guess it wasn't so bad, that's Yang for you, and… Well, lunch was delicious, thanks for treating everyone Tanaka." Tanaka shrugs slightly before stretching her arms out for a few moments, a hand coming up before rubbing the back of her head gently.

"No need to thank me, I was happy to treat you and your friends to lunch. Now, what say we go do some more shopping? I have a few more stores I want to show you, but first I think we should go find a restroom, it should be getting close to time for a change." Weiss nods before taking Tanaka's hand and settling in at her side, Tanaka happily squeezing it before leading Weiss on, ready to continue the day's events.


	6. With Friends Like These

"And… There. What do you think?"

Weiss steps in front of the full mirror before gazing into it, eyes pouring over her reflection to admire how she looks.

"I… It's beautiful… I… I'm beautiful…" She whispers while a soft blush floods onto her cheeks, Tanaka settling in behind her before wrapping arms around her waist and pecking her cheek gently.

"You've always been beautiful Weiss, the outfit just helps. Think you're ready for dinner?" Weiss nods before turning and pressing her lips to Tanaka's, arms encircling her waist in turn to hold her close. Tanaka had taken Weiss out to get a few dressy outfits in preparation for the evening ahead, including her current attire which compliments her appearance well. Her knee length off shoulder dress is a soft shade of blue in color, with white lace around the end of the skirt and the chest above her bust, wavy layers underneath in a similar hue, and a white zipper running up the back. Sheer black tights cover her legs with her feet tucked into half inch heels, and her hair is tied up into a high ponytail secured with a blue ribbon, completing the outfit nicely.

"I… I am. I know it's going to be hard, but with you there, I can do this." She says before squeezing around Tanaka's waist and resting her head on her left shoulder. Tanaka shifts her arms so that a hand cups Weiss's rear and the other holds the back of her head, afterwards beginning to idly sway with her, humming a calm tune to help soothe Weiss further. Her outfit is similar to Weiss's, but her sleeved dress is dark green, with a large black ribbon around the waist tied into a bow in the back, black lace around the end of the skirt, and similar tights ending in simple dark green flats. Her hair is tied off into a ponytail as well, held up with a dark green ribbon, the color complimentary given the darkness of her hair and her green eyes.

"We should head downstairs, everyone will be here soon and I need to finish a few things with dinner." Reluctantly pulling back Weiss nods, then steals one last kiss from Tanaka before releasing her and heading downstairs, Tanaka following close behind. While Tanaka slips away into the kitchen to finish dinner Weiss settles onto the couch and begins distracting herself with her scroll, trying to take her mind off of dinner even as it fast approaches. Before she can focus on too much the doorbell rings, startling her slightly enough to capture her attention. Tanaka pokes her head out of the kitchen upon hearing the ringing, her gaze following Weiss as she gets up and goes to open the door.

"Weiiiiiss!" Comes a familiar, happy cry, Weiss doing all she can to not fall over as she's eagerly embraced by Ruby, her arms wrapping around her teammate and partner gladly. Tanaka can't help but giggle at the sight before retreating back into the kitchen, leaving Weiss to greet her friends as they enter.

"Ruby! I'm glad you all could make it, it means a lot to both of us." Weiss gives Ruby a gentle squeeze before releasing her and stepping back, a gestured hand inviting everyone in to the warmth of the house. Save for Qrow and Oscar everyone is dressed rather nicely, outfits that are somewhat dressy but not overly so in the vein of what Tanaka and Weiss are wearing. With another gesture given everyone seats themselves in the living room while Weiss heads into the kitchen, more than a few curious gazes inspecting the interior of the house.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world ice queen." Yang comments with a warm grin, voices speaking in agreement before fading into idle conversation about one thing or another. More than a few comments are made regarding the heavenly aroma wafting out of the kitchen, a few different things picked up on while nothing in specific can be noted. A few minutes pass before Weiss steps out of the kitchen and ushers everyone inside, the sight ahead captivating them as they enter.

The evening's meal looks as good as it smells, a feast large enough to feed a group this size laid out on the big dining room table. Honey glazed roasted chicken on a bed of rice. Brown sugar mashed potatoes and gravy. Steamed mixed veggies. And lastly, two cinnamon sugar glazed apple pies presently cooling on the counter. As everyone seats themselves at the table Tanaka sets out chilled bottles of sparkling cider with the corks popped, afterwards seating herself beside Weiss before gently grasping her hand and smiling over at her, the softly blushing teen smiling back before giving a squeeze to the hand holding hers. Ignoring the others she leans over and shares a kiss with Tanaka who gladly leans into it, the positive reactions from the others being paid no mind, especially Yang's teasing cheer.

"I'm very glad you all could make it tonight, it… Definitely means a lot that you're here. I know most of you have met her, but this is Tanaka, she shared a hospital room with me while I was recovering, and… Well, one thing lead to another and now she's my girlfriend." Weiss begins to say, Tanaka's comforting presence helping her increasingly frazzled nerves. "I really don't know what I would've done without her, she… Helped me learn to accept what happened, helped me make peace and move forward, and… Well, she's opened her home to me, she's showed me so much kindness without me even asking, it… Reminds me of you guys, my friends. She accepts me just as you guys do, without question or hesitation, it's… Well, it's something not everyone does, she's just unlike anyone else I've met outside of you all."

"I've been in Weiss's place many times before, just… Well, not the exact same situation, but I know what she was going through, what she still is, she reminds me so much of myself, how she was when I first met her was myself when I was much younger, so… It's only natural that I can help her as much as I am." Noticing Weiss growing misty eyed Tanaka gives her hand a squeeze, then lifts it and kisses it's back. "Now, enough talking, let's dig in!"

With no question everyone begins to serve themselves food while making idle chatter, a few different questions being directed towards Tanaka every so often. She's asked about her scarring, about how she has such a large home, how she's able to cook so well, even just smaller things like hobbies, interests, places around the City of Mistral she likes. Just as they would of someone who is faunus they don't pay any mind to Tanaka's scarring outside of their questions, more curious about how it came to be than anything. As dinner comes to a close Ruby and Nora assist Tanaka and Weiss with clearing away dishes, then pie is served to those who want it, everyone settling out in the living room after dessert save for Oscar and Qrow who depart to give the rest of the group some time together.

"Man Weiss, you weren't kidding, that meal was amazing." Nora cheerfully says before suddenly belching, everyone unable to help breaking out into laughter afterwards.

"I've only been able to enjoy it for a week, but it's been a wonderful week, and… Well, there's a reason I've been here and not with you all." As Weiss begins to explain her gaze focuses on the ground, Tanaka gripping her hand and firmly squeezing comforting her slightly. "When I was in the hospital… It was for more reasons than I let on, personal reasons..." When she runs her free hand across her abdomen where she was impaled she noticeably grows tense, everyone picking up on this but not saying anything.

"Getting stabbed really, really hurts, and even with aura, sometimes not everything can be mended, like… Organs, for example…" The realization dawns on everyone with Weiss's next words, more than a few shocked expressions to be seen. "I spent so long in the hospital because my bladder was damaged… It was damaged, and… There wasn't anything that could be done to fix it… So now… Now I can't really control it, and the month was spent helping me come to terms with it, helping me… Learn to take care of myself, move forward…" A tear rolls down her cheek as she falls silent, Tanaka releasing her hand while Ruby, Blake, and Yang approach and pull her into a hug.

"Oh Weiss… I'm so sorry…" Blake quietly says, speaking in place of her other teammates for once while they comfort Weiss who is now crying softly against them. Everyone remains silent until Weiss eventually speaks, pulling away from her and seating themselves again while she rubs at her eyes.

"I… When I woke up, I wondered why I was put in a room with Tanaka… Normally, they'd put you in a room of your own, but… I now realize that they did it for a reason. She has…" Pausing momentarily, she glances over towards Tanaka who nods and squeezes her hand again. "She has the same issue as me… Similar injury, different cause, same treatment… She's the only reason I was able to move on, without her, well… I'd probably be worse off, still refusing to accept what happened and thinking it's' all just a bad dream… But with her… It's better than any bad dream. I've been here with her because I'm still getting on my feet, but… It's more than just that, I actually like being here, it… Feels like I was back at Beacon again, with all of you, it's… Familiar, comfortable."

"Does that mean you're planning on staying with her?" Ruby questions, Weiss shrugging slightly before glancing around at those seated.

"I'm… Not sure yet… I know we have our mission, getting to Atlas with the lamp, but… At the same time, It… Would be hard getting used to doing this on my own, without Tanaka to help. I… Guess I just need to take the time to decide what I want to do. Honestly, I'd ask her to come if it wasn't so dangerous, she's not huntress material, and…" Weiss falls silent as Tanaka clears her throat, dark green hues finding focus on her after a few moments.

"Well, Weiss… You've been with your friends and teammates longer than you've been with me, I wouldn't want to pull you away from them if you have something you all have to do." She begins to say, only to quickly silence Weiss's attempted protests by pressing a finger against her lips gently. "Of course, if you'd have me along I'd be happy to join, I'm good at staying safe and not getting in the way, and, well… Any team could use a good medic, I've had years of experience with all kinds of that stuff. But that's neither here nor there, I suppose. I'm sure there isn't any hurry for you and your friends to go do what you need to do, if there were you'd likely not have been so eager to stay with me Princess Pouty." Laughter erupts as, true to her nickname, Weiss begins to blush and pout, arms crossing as she glares at Tanaka.

"Tanakaaaa!" Weiss cries out in protest, a hand thumping against Tanaka's side as she speaks. "You are such a butt!" Tanaka grins before snagging Weiss's waist in an arm and kissing her cheek, this only serving to make her blush brighter.

"Yeaaaah, I know, but I'm your butt." She teases, Weiss glancing away from her while continuing to pout. Yang can't help but grin over at Blake, her response being to frown slightly and gently poke her partner.

"Don't you dare Yang, I know that look in your eyes. You're planning things." She sternly says, laughter again picking up while Yang snags her shoulders in a gentle hug.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Blake, I'm not planning anything at all." A pause. "And even if I were, you can't prove anything."

"Well then, maybe Miss 'Not Planning Anything At All' would like to sleep by herself tonight, because that can be arranged." Blake says with a sly grin of her own, Yang looking slightly taken aback before laughing and kissing her cheek.

"Aww, you're learning from me! I'm touched, Blake."

The rest of the evening goes on quite joyously, and after a few hours further pass everyone departs, Yang and Blake mentioning wanting to set up a double date before leaving. Weiss locks the door after closing it, only to jolt as she's snagged by the waist and twirled slightly, Tanaka embracing her once she's properly facing before kissing her passionately, Weiss's arms curling around her waist before she leans into the kiss.

"Mmh… That went well, wouldn't you agree?" Tanaka says once the kiss has broken, Weiss nodding before squeezing around Tanaka and pecking her cheek.

"It… Did, better than I was expecting… Thanks, Tanaka, for… Well, everything. I meant what I said earlier, about… How without you I wouldn't be here." Before she gets the chance to say much more Tanaka silences her with another kiss, afterwards releasing her before twirling her slightly and taking her hand.

"You don't need to thank me Weiss, I'm doing all this because I want to, because it means something that I'm able to help someone like me, someone who, well… Who loves me." Before speaking further she lifts Weiss's hand and kisses the back of it, then grins towards her before motioning towards the living room. "Care to dance, Princess Pouty? I couldn't think of a better way to end the night than dancing with you." Without thinking Weiss steps forward and brushes her lips against Tanaka's, a slight nod being given before she steps back.

"I'd be honored, Queenie Meanie, a dance with you sounds wonderful."


	7. The Journey Ahead

"Are you sure about this? I couldn't possibly ask you to come along, where we're going, what we're doing… It's not that I don't think you can handle it, it's just… Dangerous, immensely dangerous."

"Yes Weiss, I'm sure. It wouldn't be right of me to leave you after all this, even if where you're going is likely to be dangerous. We're girlfriends after all, and I'm your capable medic as well, with you there to help protect me I know I'm in good hands."

Finding herself yet again unable to sway Tanaka's decision, Weiss shares a quick kiss with her before resuming her packing, preparations for the day ahead nearly finished. In the week that had passed, she had met with her teammates and friends to discuss what lie ahead in terms of their plans for the Relic of Knowledge, and all things kept falling to bringing it to Atlas, the only safe place for it to be housed. With unease she agreed with the plan, the prospect of returning home more than a little bit nerve wracking, but she knew that it had to be done, that they couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer.

When she discussed their plans with Tanaka, unsure of how she'd react, Tanaka almost immediately found herself not just in agreement but desiring to tag along, her skill as a medic and semblance of use to more than just Weiss but the rest of her team as well. The week was met with many attempts to convince Tanaka to stay behind where it's safe, where she wouldn't be at risk of injury, but Tanaka again and again insisted otherwise, fully intending to come with Weiss whether she likes it or not, and so, with one final failure in changing her mind she resolves herself to protect Tanaka as much as she'd help protect her teammates and friends.

"There, all set. How are things going with packing Weiss? Nearly ready?" Tanaka asks while latching her suitcase closed, the sizable bag joined by a second, slightly smaller suitcase and her backpack, filled with clothes, lien, medical supplies, and her plush cat, all things she would need for the trip ahead. Her gaze falls onto Weiss as she latches her own suitcase closed, a nod given while the two large white bags are looked over.

"All set, everything's packed, including Myrtenaster." Comes Weiss's reply, a hand gently brushing over the sleek case housing her weapon and ally, Myrtenaster. Tanaka had insisted on buying new luggage for her, and not just that but getting her quality luggage with her initials monogrammed onto it, the two bags currently housing clothes, her own stash of needed medical supplies, and extra dust cartridges for her weapon. The two weighty bags are hefted off the bed and onto their wheels before she pulls them over to Tanaka, another kiss being shared before she pulls her partner into a firm embrace.

"I really appreciate that you want to come with us, Tanaka. I know it's not your place to be concerned with what we're doing, where we have to go and why, it means a lot that you want to come regardless." Speaking softly, she leans against Tanaka before squeezing around her waist, Tanaka grinning a bit before squeezing her back.

"I have a habit of sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, this isn't any different, just… A bit more dangerous than what I'm used to. Let's get going, we don't wanna keep everyone waiting, and it's gonna be a long trek ahead of us to Argus." With a nod given in response the two separate and share one final kiss, then collect their bags and depart for the train station. The cool morning air makes the walk to the station slightly chilly but not overly so, a pleasant comfort given the recent weather. As they step into the massive train depot Weiss steps off to the side and pulls out her scroll, only for her and Tanaka's attention to be grabbed by a nearby voice.

"Weiss! Tanaka! Over heeeeere!" Ruby calls out with an eager wave, Weiss stowing her scroll away before heading over with Tanaka following close behind.

"You're awfully awake Ruby, it's… Well, no, this is normal, what was I thinking." She comments as she falls still near the rest of the group, everyone looking to be all bright eyed and bushy tailed, not a sign of tiredness in sight. Tanaka places her bags down near the others' with Weiss following suit, Tanaka kissing her cheek before stepping back.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, want anything Weiss? Everyone else too?" She questions, Weiss nodding before voicing her request with the rest making their requests heard afterwards. Making mental notes regarding the various orders, she heads off to get drinks, leaving Weiss and company to themselves.

"So… We're really going to Atlas. It took a lot of effort for me to leave, I can't say I'm all too happy that I have to return." Weiss softly huffs, Ruby placing a hand on her shoulder while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, it's not forever, we just need to get the lamp there and make sure it's safe, then we can leave. We won't leave you alone, not for one second." Weiss sighs quietly after Ruby falls silent before nodding, her gaze meeting her friend before a slight smile forms.

"You're right… It's… Different this time. Much different." Before she can say much more Tanaka returns, drinks being handed out before they all delve into idle banter until it comes time to depart. Tickets are shown before the group boards the train and makes their way to a few separate cabins next to one another, bags being stowed away before they all settle in for the ride ahead. The train jerks momentarily as it begins to move forward, slowly pulling away from the station before picking up speed faster and faster.

"So Weiss, what's Atlas like?" After roughly half an hour passes Yang poses a question, Weiss quirking an eyebrow for a few moments before opening her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a loud impact coming from outside. Mere moments after the door slides open to reveal Qrow, a sullen expression on his face.

"Girls, grab your weapons, there's a Grimm attack." With no hesitation the four grab their weapons and follow Qrow out, Tanaka heeding Weiss's request and staying behind in the room where it's safe. The commotion from outside dies down after less than ten minutes, Weiss entering the room again minutes later to Tanaka's relief.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Tanaka asks, Weiss shaking her head slightly before sighing softly.

"Not exactly. The Grimm… They pulled back, but… Well, the lamp we're transporting, it attracts Grimm, which is why we're being attacked so heavily. So now, there's a slight change in plan." She begins to explain, her expression less than happy, "We're moving everyone to the front cars of the train, then we'll cut the back car off and lure the Grimm away from the rest, it… It means we're taking the long way to Argus." Before she can say much more Tanaka interrupts her with a kiss, pulling back after a few moments before nodding slightly.

"If you want me to stay… I'll stay. If you'll let me tag along, then I'll come with. Whatever you feel is best, for both of us." Weiss shakes her head slightly before meeting Tanaka's gaze, her expression shifting to an uneasy smile.

"I told Ruby that… I was gonna stay here, with Jaune, Nora, and Ren, to help protect the train as it continues on to Argus. With them taking the lamp elsewhere, it'll ensure it's easier to keep the rest of the train safe, and with you here as our medic, we can ensure if anyone is hurt they can be taken care of." Tanaka nods as Weiss explains her part in the changing plans, then gives her a quick hug before releasing her and stepping over to where their luggage is stowed.

"If you're sure Weiss, then… Let's do it. We'll help keep everyone safe while the others deal with the Grimm." Once Weiss gives a nod in response she grabs her luggage and heads out of the cabin, Weiss following close behind before they both head up to the car where Jaune, Nora, and Ren are currently at, the rest of the train's passengers having already been moved to the front cars. Noticing a group of scared passengers, including some crying children, Tanaka fetches a book of fairy tales from within one of her suitcases and seats herself nearby, electing to help console those around by reading them stories, giving them a distraction away from the chaos of outside.

A soft bang rings out when the back car is separated from the rest of the train, and moments after it's joined by the fading noises of attacking Grimm, the plan proving to have worked as intended. With calm taking over the train's overall mood begins to pick up, Tanaka continuing to read stories now as a means of entertaining the children and passengers, a captive audience intently listening to the various fairytales being told with the younger passengers looking to be rather delighted by them.

"Who knew that all it took was some fairytales to help calm people." Jaune comments with a smile while watching Tanaka read, Weiss nodding before slumping down onto the nearest seat.

"Fairytales always have happy endings, even adults can appreciate the generally positive nature of them. And… Sometimes people just need their happy ending." Jaune nods in agreement before settling down across from her, his gaze drifting between Ren and Nora, who are sitting together watching the snowy landscape passing by outside, and Tanaka, who continues to happily regale everyone with tales of whimsy and excitement.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. We could all use a happy ending, with all that's going on in the world." Jaune falls silent for a few moments when his gaze again falls onto Tanaka, his eyes looking over her outfit before drifting towards Weiss and inspecting hers. Tanaka had dressed somewhat casually, a simple white blouse tucked into a wavy dark green skirt lined with black floral lace, an unzipped black sweatshirt, black tights, and slip on dark green flats, while her hair is pulled back with a dark green headband. Weiss, however, dressed in the outfit she had worn during the Battle of Haven Academy, Tanaka having paid to have the outfit repaired given the damage done to it, with her hair tied off into a ponytail by a dark blue ribbon.

"You know, you and Tanaka make a good couple. I never would've pegged her as your type, but… Seeing you two together, it just… Feels like it was meant to be, like you both were made for each other." Weiss quirks an eyebrow as she catches Jaune's gaze before glancing towards Tanaka and watching her.

"I… Certainly didn't see myself as ever going for someone like her, but… Well, with Ruby, Yang, and Blake as teammates… She reminds me a lot of them, and… I guess… It also helps that we met when I was at my lowest and she helped pull me back up… She's really not like anyone I've ever met, she's all the good things I see in my friends and more, and… I'm grateful for that." Jaune's smile grows a little while Weiss speaks, his gaze focusing on Ren and Nora after a little while the two rest together hand in hand.

"The world could always use more love in it, to counter all the hate." This time it's Weiss's turn to have her smile grow, a nod being given after he falls silent. The train ride continues to go smoothly with the group eventually getting up and moving to the dining car for food, Tanaka and Weiss afterwards moving their bags into an empty cabin while Jaune, Ren, and Nora do the same with the adjacent cabin, the door being locked and curtains drawn by Tanaka before she gently pushes Weiss back onto the bottom left bunk and kisses her firmly. Weiss leans into the kiss before grasping Tanaka's waist and pulling her down against her, body meeting body as the two share a loving embrace now that they're alone.

"Mmm… Do y'wanna cuddle with me Weiss? We're not gonna arrive in Argus until tomorrow, and it's just me and you here, we've got the whole cabin to ourselves." Tanaka suggests after parting back from the kiss, Weiss nodding slightly before giving her waist a gentle squeeze.

"That sounds lovely, Queenie Meanie. Since there's still a long train ride ahead of us, and we're alone… Maybe we can cuddle in just shirts and our diapers? It would be more comfortable than wearing my dress for now, and…" Tanaka silence Weiss before she could provide more reasons for wanting to cuddle in such an intimate way, a hand snaking up to Weiss's side before tickling it gently as the kiss breaks.

"You don't need to try reasoning with me Princess Pouty, you know I like cuddling like that as much as you do. We'll leave our outfits laid out for when it's time to eat again, and we'll wear pajama shirts, so we don't have to mess up our hair any." She says before gently kissing the tip of Weiss's nose, that combined with the tickling making her blush a rosy shade of pink. While Tanaka grabs pajama shirts and changing supplies from their suitcases Weiss undresses and neatly folds up her clothes, leaving them on the top bunk with her shoes on the floor. Tanaka returns after a minute of sifting and sets out the gathered items, then does as Weiss did and undresses, folded clothes placed up beside hers before she begins to tend to Weiss.

The two's changes go as smoothly as usual, leaving them both in their plain white diapers and pajama tops, Tanaka's being dark green with black and white polka dots across it, while Weiss's is dark blue with white snowflakes scattered about. Tanaka steals a quick kiss from her partner before crawling up onto the bed scroll in hand, her lap being patted for Weiss who climbs up and settles against her back to chest. Once Weiss is settled she pulls the blanket up over both their laps, then brings up a movie on her scroll for them to enjoy while they cuddle, the falling snow outside the train providing a soothing backdrop to complete the moment.


	8. Next Stop: Argus

"Where are you and Tanaka planning on staying, Weiss?" Stepping out of Argus Station, Jaune pauses to speak with Weiss, letting Tanaka, Ren, and Nora go on ahead. Weiss comes to a stop just as he does, balancing one of her suitcases on it's wheels while the other rests flat.

"There's an inn here we're going to be staying at, at least until Ruby and the others make it here. Where are you three staying, Jaune?" In response to her return question he rubs at the back of his head for a few moments, gaze drifting towards the ground.

"Well… My sister invited us to stay with her, since we don't know how long it's going to take for the others to get here she's opened her home to us. It's been a long time since I last saw her, we're the only ones in our family to live away from home, for our own reasons." Weiss rolls her eyes a little before chuckling softly.

"I can relate, sort of. I'm sure her reason for living here is different from the reason my sister left home, and, well, me and you attended Beacon." This time Jaune laughs a bit, again rubbing at the back of his head before looking up at Weiss.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. We should catch up with Ren, Nora, and Tanaka before they get too far ahead. Sis said to tell you that you and Tanaka are invited for dinner if you'd like to join us." Weiss nods before picking up her bags and marching off in the direction the other three had ventured, Jaune following close behind. "How long do you think it'll take Ruby and the others to reach Argus?"

"It was more than a day by train… I can't be sure, maybe a week? I'm used to travelling by airship, not train, so it's hard to figure out times like that." She murmurs, mentally trying and failing to figure out when they could expect Ruby and the others to reach Argus, given that their lengthy trip took no more than a day. It takes little time for them to catch up to Ren, Nora, and Tanaka, after which the group boards the nearby Argus Trolley, taking it through the city to where Jaune's sister lives.

"Have you been to Argus before Jaune?" Nora asks while leaning against one of the sides of the trolley, Jaune's head shake going unnoticed.

"Nope, I knew sis had moved here before I started at Beacon, but I've never been until now." Jaune replies, most of his attention focused on the passing cityscape. After a short trip the group departs the trolley, Jaune leading Nora and Ren over to his waiting sister while Weiss and Tanaka head off in the other direction, Tanaka leading the way following the map on her scroll. Before long they reach the inn, check in, and head up to their room, Tanaka almost immediately pulling Weiss over to the bed before pushing her down onto it's edge, afterwards settling beside her and meeting her for a kiss.

"Mmh… Argus sure is pretty." She softly hums out upon breaking the kiss, a hand settling against Weiss's thigh before being joined by a hand atop her own.

"Out of all the places I've been outside of Atlas, Argus is definitely one of my favorites from what little I've seen. I've not been to many coastal towns, but I've always liked the ocean, it's… Certainly different from what Atlas is like, far different." Weiss gives Tanaka's hand a firm squeeze before leaning into her side, Tanaka wrapping her other arm around her shoulders before tugging her close. "Have you ever been to the coast before? I know you said you were from Mistral's capital, but that's only a train ride away, and it's easy to take a train or airship to the other kingdoms."

"I think the closest I've been to something I could call the coast is Vale, my parents used to take me there every so often whenever they'd go for supplies we couldn't get in Mistral, but the last time I went was, well… Ages ago. I've never been anywhere like this before, so I'm glad I could say this is my first time." Weiss nods while Tanaka speaks before giving her hand another squeeze, Tanaka reciprocating with a squeeze to her shoulder.

"I'm glad I could be here for your first, I'm certain it's a first for a lot of our group, so it's nice that we can share this together." Weiss pauses momentarily as she remembers something, her eyes widening slightly before quickly softening again. "Oh! Jaune said his sister invited us over for dinner, he, Ren, and Nora are staying with them until Ruby and the others arrive, if you'd like to go that is." Tanaka's almost instantaneous nod is met with a slightly wider smile from Weiss, only for her attention to be drawn towards her scroll when it vibrates. Reluctantly pulling away from Tanaka, she picks up her scroll and answers the call, idly nodding along before sighing softly and voicing agreement.

"Well, that was Jaune. His sister's wife apparently does maintenance work on the local relay tower, and it houses the Atlas Military radar systems for the area, we're going to meet up with them in a few hours to ask for help getting to Atlas. Something about how they'd not turn away the missing daughter of the Schnee family." She says with a roll of her eyes, Tanaka unable to help but grin playfully, much to Weiss's mild annoyance.

"That's not such a bad idea, y'know. They might turn away most others, but you? They'd be idiots to turn you away. I don't know how receptive they'd be to what you want to go to Atlas for, but who knows? What's the worst they can say?" She says before pulling Weiss back to her side, another kiss being shared before she sneaks a hand around Weiss's waist and tickles her side momentarily, making her jolt in surprise and emit a startled noise.

"Tanakaaaa, stop being such a butt!" She says before lightly hitting Tanaka's shoulder, an innocent expression being given in response.

"Aww, you're blushing!" Tanaka teases, a quick kiss silencing Weiss before she can even speak. "What say we go get some lunch? Nothing like a fresh change and some lunch before sightseeing a bit until we meet up with Jaune, hmm?" She suggests, Weiss nodding while glancing towards the floor, continuing to pout the whole time.

"Mmm… I guess that would be nice, Queenie Meanie. It would be nice to see more of Argus before we have to leave, even if that won't be for a week or so." With Weiss's agreement gained, Tanaka shares one more kiss with her, then sets out to getting changes taken care of, an idea already in mind for lunch.

…

"No? What do you mean no?"

Weiss's incredulous response is met with a frown from Caroline Cordovin, special operative of the Atlas Military in charge of their base in Argus.

"The Atlas Military will play no part in escorting your… Friends of a questionable nature, whatever your reasons may be." Caroline retorts, her steely gaze fixated on Tanaka momentarily before returning to Weiss. "Relationship or not. Should you change your mind, we will gladly see to it that you are returned home to your family. Now, if that is all, then good day." With no further words she turns and begins to march off, Weiss's annoyance beginning to show.

"But-"

"SHE SAID GOOD DAY!" The ever so boisterous officers accompanying Caroline interrupt Weiss before she can say more than a word, immediately turning and marching after their commanding officer with haste.

"Great, just great. The Atlas Military at it's finest." She mutters with crossed arms, a glare being directed towards the quickly fading figures of Caroline and her officers. As a hand settles on her shoulder she turns in place and glare's at it's owner, a startled Tanaka who takes a step back.

"Weiss, there's no need to get mad just because some old lady won't help us. This just means we need to think of another way to get to Atlas, and… With Ruby and the rest still at least a week out, we have plenty of time to do that, and… Plenty of time to rest, as well." Weiss's expression quickly softens when she realizes she directed her annoyance towards Tanaka, but before she can say anything she's once more silenced by a quick kiss, her eyes falling closed for a few moments.

"You're right… It doesn't do us any good to get mad at the Atlas Military, but… If the border's closed, then… That can't mean anything good." She murmurs once allowed to speak, Jaune taking a step towards her while nodding.

"We've got time to figure out a plan, and when Ruby and the others arrive we can have their help in thinking of a way to get to Atlas. At the very least, it gives us time to rest up and relax for a bit, we're not exactly in any hurry." He says with an agreeing nod given by Ren, Nora speaking up almost immediately after he falls silent.

"Yeah! We've got lots of time, Argus is a big city, so we should all see the sights while we're here!" She cheerfully says, giving the others a much needed mood boost considering what they had been informed not long prior.

"Jaune's sister is allowing us to stay with her for as long as we need, and you both have your lodgings, the best thing to do until the others arrive is to relax." Ren chimes in after Nora falls silent, Nora flashing a thumbs up to the amusement of both Tanaka and Weiss.

"Yeah Princess Pouty, we've got lots of time to spend here, so let's make the best of it." Weiss nods before pecking Tanaka's cheek, her hand being grasped soon after. "So Jaune, what time's dinner?" Tanaka questions, Weiss settling at her side before glancing towards Jaune.

"It's not for an hour or so, but you're welcome to come over now if you'd both like." He says before glancing over to his sister's wife, Terra Cotta-Arc, who nods before turning and leading the group along, everyone trailing behind her while making idle chatter. Half way there, Terra tells Jaune to go ahead and to tell his sister she's going to pick up their son from daycare, departing once he nods and resumes leading the group along. After a short walk more Jaune leads everyone into his sister's home, calling out as he steps in. "Saph, we're back, and we have some more friends for you to meet!"

"More friends?" Comes a voice from within the kitchen, joined by a blonde figure stepping out moments after. "Ah, so these must be… Weiss and Tanaka, yes? It's very nice to meet you both, I'm Saphron Cotta-Arc, Jaune is my little brother. Normally I'd say baby brother, buuut… I know it gets on his nerves." She says with a cheeky grin, Jaune almost immediately descending into pouting and protesting that he is not a baby anymore, his protests joined by laughter from those around.

"It's very nice to meet you, Saphron, thank you for inviting us into your home." Weiss politely says with Tanaka nodding beside her, the two still holding hands. Saphron gives a nod of her own, then gestures towards the living room before turning back towards the kitchen.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll let you all know when dinner is ready." With voices chiming out in acknowledgement she retreats back into the kitchen, Tanaka walking with Weiss over to the nearby couch before settling onto it beside her, the other seats being occupied by Jaune, Nora, and Ren, the later two electing to sit beside one another. Idle chatter once more picks up regarding Argus and the sights they've seen thus far, Nora and Ren having explored a little near Saphron's house while Saphron voiced her opinions on the better things to see and do in town. Before long the sound of the front door opening draws their gazes, all eyes quickly fixating on the tiny figure in Terra's arms, their infant son Adrian.

"Oh.

"My."

"Gosh."

"HE'S SO CUTE!" The girls all exclaim in tandem, Jaune offering a bemused chuckle while he watches the three react to the sight of Adrian. Terra places him down in front of Tanaka and Weiss, and Nora quickly joins them in amusing him while Ren asks Terra more about her work with the relay tower and the Atlesian Military as a result. Terra gladly tells the group about her job, as much as she is allowed to say, Saphron poking her head out of the kitchen to chime in that she's often to blame for it's malfunctions, despite any lack of wrongdoing.

Before they can chat about much more Saphron calls everyone in for dinner, everyone gladly heading into the kitchen with Weiss carrying Adrian along before passing him off to Saphron. Once everyone settles in food is served, idle chatter about various topics sparking up before long, ranging from their reasons for wanting to go to Atlas, to what Mistral's capital is like, even to Jaune and Saphron's family, namely their many, many sisters, the afternoon progressing towards evening with a good mood surrounding all present, the lack of plans moving forward not even given a second thought.


	9. To There And Back Again

"You're kidding, they're here? That was… Surprisingly fast." Weiss murmurs, glancing out her room's window while listening to Jaune speak through her scroll.

"I was out with Nora and Ren picking up some things for Saphron when I noticed that Ruby came up as within range of the tower. A quick call later and we told them we'd be there to meet them when they arrived." Comes a rather upbeat response, Jaune certainly in quite the positive mood at the moment. "They should be entering the city in less than half an hour, I'll send you the location we're meeting up at, it's a short trolley ride away."

"Alright, we'll be there." Weighs sighs softly, happily, as she hangs up her scroll, her mood boosted by the knowledge that the rest of the group is nearly at the city proper. "That was good timing."

"What was?" Tanaka calls out while stepping out of the bathroom, hands falling away from hair freshly pulled back into a ponytail secured with a light blue ribbon.

"Jaune just called, Ruby and the others are almost to Argus, so we're going to meet up with them as they enter the city. He's sending me the location we're meeting at, says it's not far off on the trolley, so we can head off whenever you're ready." Tanaka nods before sharing a quick kiss with Weiss, her backpack being picked up and slung over her shoulders afterwards.

"Perfect timing indeed, it's like we got ready at just the right time." She hums out before tucking her scroll into the pocket of her jacket, afterwards taking Weiss's hand and guiding her out down to the trolley tracks. Weiss looks down at her scroll as it buzzes, then taps on the screen with her thumb a few times, drawing up the directions sent by Jaune, nothing more than a small walk away from the trolley a few minutes down the tracks. Once on board, Tanaka elects to lean against the side while Weiss seats herself beside her, idly gazing around at the surrounding city as it passes by.

As expected it only takes a few minutes to reach their stop, Tanaka carefully hopping off with Weiss before following along behind her, the figures of Jaune, Nora, and Ren growing larger as they approach. Soon after that a different set of figures come into view from afar, increasing in size to reveal Ruby, Yang, Blake, Oscar, Qrow, and a decisively curious looking elderly woman with cybernetic eyes. As if on cue Nora pounces on a startled Oscar, while Ruby, Yang, and Blake are greeted with hugs and waves from the rest.

"I can't believe that only took a week you guys, you must've been making good time." Jaune comments, Ruby beginning to rub at the back of her head a little before responding.

"Well, sort of. Some things happened, including a Grimm encounter, but we're here, and the lamp is safe." Sighs of relief ring out when the safety of both lamp and life is confirmed, Weiss stepping over to Ruby before pulling her into a firm hug. She looks to be slightly startled by the sudden embrace, but doesn't fuss and embraces Weiss in return, Tanaka grinning while watching them before turning her attention towards the old woman standing nearby.

"So, uh… Who's this fine young lady you have with you?" She questions, a whack to the back of her knee being given for her cheek.

"I know I'm old, you don't need to try and pretend I'm not." The woman explains, Tanaka hopping in place slightly as she reels back from the impact of the cane.

"This is Maria Calavera," Yang begins to explain, Weiss turning her attention towards Maria once parted from Ruby, "She was on the train with us when, well… When it derailed thanks to the Grimm we were first fighting. She may not seem it, but she knows a lot about, well, a lot, including Ruby's eyes surprisingly enough." Weiss nods before looking towards Tanaka, who looks mildly irritated by being hit in the knee with a cane.

"Well, if she helped you get here, then I'm sure she's an asset to us as I'm certain we likely are to her." Ruby nods slowly, Maria beginning to walk along towards Oscar as he brushes himself off and chats with Jaune and Ren. "I'm sure you might have news just as we do, but… Ours isn't really good news, the opposite actually." Ruby pales slightly at the mention of news, a slow nod being given before she glances down at the lamp secured to her side.

"Our news isn't… Really good either, it's… Kind of hard to explain, but… We can talk once we're somewhere indoors. Where have you guys been staying?" Weiss glances back towards Jaune for a few moments before returning her gaze to Ruby, Tanaka hobbling over to her side once recovered from the pain.

"Jaune, Nora, and Ren have been staying with Jaune's sister, me and Tanaka have been staying at an inn near where they live, we were waiting until you all got here to decide where to go moving forward, so… I guess the best place for now is Jaune's sister's." Ruby perks up a little at the mention of Jaune's sister, her mind immediately beginning to race with the thought of what she might look like given how Jaune looks. Before they can chat much longer Jaune motions for them all to follow, Yang returning from parking Bumblebee just as he does, and after a short walk the group boards the trolley as it comes by.

…

"Okay, okay. So let me get this straight. Salem can't be killed." Weiss questions with increasing annoyance, Jaune, Ren, and Nora processing the news as poorly as she is.

"R… Right…" Ruby murmurs, unable to keep from looking at the floor out of nervousness.

"And Ozpin, he knew about this and didn't tell us? He _wanted_ this to be a secret?" Jaune angrily asks, Blake speaking up in place of Ruby and Yang who remain silent and just nod slowly.

"We're just as upset as you all are, and Ozpin isn't around right now, he's… Gone, Oscar says he's not there, like he locked himself away, so we aren't getting any help from him."

"Not that we expect anything from him anymore." Yang dejectedly says before sighing, Blake settling at her side and hugging her gently while Ruby looks up at Jaune.

"So… Um… What's your bad news? It has to be better than ours at least." Weiss responds in place of Jaune, who looks to be a few steps away from blowing up at someone, anyone, presently just angrily staring down at the ground and muttering under his breath.

"We went to the military base when we arrived in Argus, and… They refuse to be any help to us. Apparently, with the Atlas border closed, the only person they'll even consider escorting is me, something the commander informed us after insulting Tanaka and calling her, Ren, and Nora people of questionable character." She mutters, exasperated sighs ringing out when the newly arrived members realize they're at a dead end.

"Say… That commander… Her name isn't Caroline Cordovin, is it?" Maria asks after a few moments of tense silence, Weiss looking towards her before nodding.

"That's right, do you… Know her? Is she a friend?" Weiss asks, meeting a quick response from Maria.

"Know her? Yes. Friend? Not by a long shot."

"Err… Acquaintance?" Ruby nervously asks, already knowing the answer coming.

"Nope!"

"… Enemy?" Maria nods in response to Blake's question, an oddly cheery grin being shown off.

"That's right! I go to Atlas every ten years to get my eyes checked up on and repaired, and let me tell you, you bring one bag of cashews on one time and you get put on the further screening list for life!" A collective groan echoes out in response to Maria's rather upbeat explanation, Jaune kicking at the ground hard before finally speaking.

"Great, just great. We have no way to get to Atlas, and even if we got there there's no way to beat Salem, so what's the point?" Without waiting for a response from anyone he unceremoniously storms out of the house with a slam of the door, his reaction drawing out grimaces and sighs.

"Yeesh, what's his problem?" Maria questions before retreating out into the backyard, electing to avoid any further yelling that is certain to occur. Nora and Ren glance over at each other before nodding slightly, Ren's gaze turning towards the rest of the group before he speaks.

"I think it's best if we all get some time alone, this is a lot to process, especially since it seems we are at an impasse." Without waiting for any responses, he and Nora depart from the house in a quieter manner than Jaune did, Oscar avoiding looking at anyone or saying anything given his guilt in feeling that having Ozpin in his head makes this as much his fault as it is Ozpin's.

"I think… I think Ren is right, it's probably for the best if we all just take some time to process this in our own way." Weiss murmurs, her gaze falling on Tanaka when her hand is grasped and squeezed, Tanaka giving her a reassuring smile while continuing to remain silent. "Me and Tanaka have been seeing the sights while we waited for you to arrive, maybe later we could all meet up for dinner, or go do something together." Ruby, Yang, and Blake nod a few times, still looking rather sullen and anxious given all that had occurred.

"That… Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Yang finally says after remaining silent for so long, Blake giving her hand a squeeze before wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. "I think Blake and I will just… Explore the local area, see what there is to see, what are you going to do Ruby?"

"Um… I… Think it would be a good idea if I talk to Maria about my eyes, maybe she can help me learn more about them." Ruby glances around at the four remaining members of the group before getting up and heading out back to speak with Maria, Weiss sighing softly before leaning against Tanaka's side.

"Me and Tanaka are heading back to the inn we're staying at, this is just… A lot to deal with, and some alone time would definitely help. I'll call you guys later so we can discuss getting together to do something." With a single nod each from Yang and Blake in response, Weiss departs with Tanaka, who holds her at her side with an arm around her shoulders. The walk back to the inn is slow, quiet, the two electing to stay silent while reaching their lodgings, and once inside their room they continue to not say a thing, even when Tanaka gently guides Weiss so that she's sitting on the bed, Tanaka sitting right behind her before starting to gently yet firmly massage her shoulders.

"Mnn… This… Feels nice…" Weiss murmurs after a short while, the massage proving to be relaxing and soothing enough to distract her from the news they're left to process. Before saying anything Tanaka presses a kiss to the side of Weiss's neck, making her shiver, then trails kisses up to her cheek before giving her a firm hug from behind and leaning into her back.

"Good, just relax, focus on nothing but me, and you, that's all that matters right now." She softly hums out before resuming the massage, fingers beginning to dig in deep before she gradually shifts them down to her upper back, Weiss unable to help but make a variety of embarrassing noises that express her enjoyment and how nice the massage feels. After listening to Weiss's noises for a short while Tanaka carefully shifts her so that she's resting against her front, at which point she resumes the massage, moving further down her back.

"Mnnh… Mmm… Hmmh… That's… Ohh… Ta… Na… Ka…" Weiss's noises continue to echo out the longer the massage goes on, Tanaka moving lower and lower down her body before finishing with her feet, leaving the blushing former heiress practically melted across the mattress. No protest is given when Tanaka rolls her onto her back, her arms gladly wrapping around her when she crawls up against her, lips meeting lips in a deep, passionate kiss. As the kiss goes on both girls gently lock their legs around each other's, pulling the other closer together in a more intimate, loving embrace. Finally, after what feels like an eternity of kissing but is really only a few minutes, both girls pull back, Weiss gazing up into Tanaka's eyes with a sheepish smile plastered across her face.

"H… How did… You learn t... To do that?" She softly asks, Tanaka grinning down at her before pecking the tip of her nose.

"The physical therapist at the hospital. Being in and out as much as I have, I've seen the same few physical therapists at the hospital often enough, and one of the things they do to help me recover is massage my muscles when I'm bed ridden. I learned from them after a while, but this is the first time I've gotten to give a full body massage to someone else, normally I just can do my own legs." Weiss blinks a few times in response to Tanaka's reply, the thought having never crossed her mind that Tanaka could've learned massaging techniques from her stays in the hospital.

"W… Well… You've… Got to teach me sometime, I… Certainly would like to repay the favor." Tanaka nods slowly before diving back in for another kiss, Weiss all too happily meeting her in the middle before rocking herself so that she and Tanaka roll in place, putting Tanaka on her back and her on top. A soft giggle echoes out muffled by the kiss, Tanaka gently reaching down before playfully swatting at Weiss's rear, a swat of her own being given by Weiss in response while the kiss continues, lips parting only so that breaths can be taken by both until the kiss breaks fully after minutes longer.

"I haven't been this relaxed in… I don't even know how long, this feels… So heavenly…" Weiss happily hums out, a kiss being pressed to Tanaka's cheek before she gently scoots down against her and rests her head on her shoulder. "I love you so much, Tanaka… Thank you…"

"I love you too Weiss, more than words could say… This is… Bliss, pure bliss."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."


	10. Love, Love, Love

"Mmm…"

A soft yawn rings out joined by the shifting of bodies, breaking the still silence in the room. Weiss slowly pushes herself up into a seated position before gently rubbing at her eyes, the bright sunshine flooding into the room making her squint. It takes her a few moments to become used to the light, and when she does she glances over towards Tanaka, her eyes widening slightly at the sight before her.

Beside her is Tanaka, curled up on her side with her thumb in her mouth being steadily nursed on. Still fast asleep, she looks to be at peace, seeming more childish than she normally is given where she's at and who she's with. Weiss stays completely silent while watching the slumbering Tanaka, unable to pull her gaze away from her face as she processes what she's witnessing.

"… C… Cute…" She murmurs after a minute or so of silence, her gaze finally leaving Tanaka before instead focusing on her right hand. After a few moments of debate she gently curls her fingers inward, then sticks out her thumb and nervously pushes it past her lips before closing them around it. Just as she's seen Tanaka doing, she begins to gently suck on it, starting slow before settling into a steady rhythm that she finds to be somewhat comforting.

"… Mrrf… Thif… If nife…" With her thumb in her mouth Weiss finds her speech coming out in a more childlike manner, but this isn't minded one bit, instead being found cute in a slightly embarrassing manner. Unbeknownst to her a pair of eyes separate from her own peer up at her, joined by a soft smile and a rosy pink blush.

"You look really cute." Tanaka whispers, loud enough for Weiss to hear but not overly loud so as to disturb her. Weiss jolts slightly in surprise before turning her attention to Tanaka, thumb quickly falling out of her mouth before she hides her face behind her hand partially, enough to obscure the freshly reddened blush on her cheeks.

"I… I just… Thanks, Tanaka…" She mutters, only to squirm and whine softly when fingers dance up and down her left side to tickle her, Tanaka pulling her into a firm hug after a few moments. "I… Saw you sleeping, sucking on your thumb… You looked… Happy, relaxed…" She begins to say while leaning into Tanaka's embrace, a soft sigh escaping before she continues, "It's… Different… I haven't done something like that since I was, well… Really young, but… It was nice… It felt… Natural…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Weiss. I suck on my thumb sometimes because… It's something I've always done, something that is comforting. Ever since I was little, it's helped me relax if I'm really stressed, or if I'm having trouble sleeping, and if I'm having bad dreams I tend to start sucking on my thumb out of reflex." A quick kiss is shared with Weiss before she gives her a firm squeeze, a hand stroking along her back afterwards. "My doctor doesn't like that I suck on my thumb, it's not good for the skin, so… There's something else I like using that works just as well." Weiss opens her mouth to speak, only to be silenced by yet another kiss, Tanaka shushing her upon pulling back. "Shh. Let me get you changed, then I'll show you what I'm talking about. Once Weiss nods she pulls away from her, then crawls off of the bed before waddling over to her suitcase.

After getting Weiss changed, taking longer than normal to pamper her like a princess, she gives her a kiss to the forehead, then gently pats her rear a few times. "Okay, close your eyes and open your mouth." She instructs, Weiss nodding before doing as instructed. Once her mouth is open Tanaka pushes the large bulb of a pacifier into her mouth, a hand pushing against her chin to close it around the rubbery, well fitting end. The moment she closes her mouth around the pacifier she gently runs her tongue around the bulb, then nurses on it a few times before slowly opening her eyes and glancing down.

"If thif a… P… Pacifier?" She mumbles past the hilt of the pacifier, crimson blush remaining visible as she settles into a steady rhythm of back and forth suckling. Tanaka nods slowly, then kisses the white circle on the front of the dark blue base before settling at her side.

"How does it feel Weiss? I know it's… Something new, but you got used to needing diapers, and even came to like them, I figured you'd like something like this just like I do." Weiss slowly nods along as Tanaka speaks, the pacifier being tugged out of her mouth with a soft pop after a few moments longer.

"It's… I know I shouldn't like things like this, I was… I grew up being taught to be prim and proper, things like this… My dad would've punished me forever for this stuff…" A pause is taken, followed by a sheepish little smile creeping onto her face. "… I like it. This feels so much nicer than all that prissy stuff." Tanaka can't help but grin along to Weiss's response, a finger extending before gently booping her nose. Before saying anything Tanaka tugs the pacifier out of Weiss's hand, then pops it into her mouth and nurses on it a few times before placing it back into Weiss's, a startled, embarrassed noise escaping when she realizes why Tanaka did what she did.

"I'm glad you like it Weiss, I really am. I never thought I'd ever have someone I could share things like this with, but… Then I met you. When I helped you learn to accept what happened, I didn't expect to see you go beyond that and develop a love for diapers just as I did many years ago. Because of that, I… Thought you might've responded well to this, but I waited… Waited until the right time, and, well…" Before Tanaka can say much more Weiss pulls her onto the bed and rolls on top of her, arms firmly wrapping around her chest before she noses into her cheek, Tanaka chuckling a little before embracing her in turn.

"F… Fank yew…" She murmurs with a shy smile barely noticeable past the pacifier's base, arms squeezing Tanaka firmly a few times, an action Tanaka reciprocates before a hand reaches down and pats Weiss's rear. After a minute of happily embracing Weiss releases Tanaka and carefully gets up off of her, then waddles over to Tanaka's suitcase before digging through it a bit. She returns with a diaper, changing supplies, and one of the other pacifiers in the suitcase, this one with a dark green base and a black heart center and matching handle, the pacifier being pushed into Tanaka's mouth before she treats her to a loving, comforting change just as Tanaka did for her.

"I… Saw some outfits in your suitcase that… Would it be okay if I wore one?" Weiss asks after tugging her pacifier out of her mouth, Tanaka nodding before pushing herself up onto her feet and making her way back over to her bag. It takes her little time to fish out two of her more childish outfits before she approaches Weiss and helps her out of her pajama top, leaving her in just her undershirt.

"Alright, eyes closed and arms up." Tanaka requests, Weiss obliging her without question, at which point one of the selected garments is tugged onto her, Tanaka laying her onto her back before tugging the garment under her rear and securing the front to the back via the snaps underneath the crotch, a few fingers tugging afterwards to ensure a proper fit. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." As her soft orbs come back into view Weiss gasps, her gaze fixated on the onesie snugly hugging her body, dark blue in color with light pink around the neck, sleeve ends, legs, and across the snaps, a simple print of white polka dots scattered across it.

"Oh... This… Feels really nice… It's soft, and snug…" Murmuring to herself softly, Weiss gently runs a hand across the onesie, fingers trailing around one of the legs and across the snaps to get a feel for the onesie's fit. While Weiss distractedly admires the onesie, Tanaka dresses in the other one she had brought out, dark green in color with black trim and a print of little white and black hearts. Giving Weiss no time to react Tanaka pushes her down onto her back, then immediately crawls up onto her and dips in for a kiss, a hand gently pinning her arms above her head. As expected, Weiss's eyes widen in surprise for a few moments before fluttering closed, Tanaka leaning in more to deepen the kiss with no protest given by Weiss.

After a few minutes of happily kissing one another Tanaka finally pulls back, Weiss slowly opening her eyes while her hands are released. "T… Tanaka…" She quietly whispers, her soft, startled expression shifting into a sheepish little smile before she pulls Tanaka into a firm hug, one which is reciprocated in full. Upon finally parting from one another Tanaka rolls off of Weiss and shifts into a seated position, Weiss following suit before gingerly picking up her pacifier and distractedly fumbling with it in her right hand. "D… Do you… Think we could just… Stay here all day l… Like this?"

Tanaka hums softly for a few moments before nodding slowly, her right hand grasping Weiss's left after a few moments. "We should at least head out for lunch, you can wear the onesie underneath whatever outfit you want to wear, it'll definitely help with how cold out it's getting to be." While not the answer Weiss had wanted, she nods regardless, happy that she can wear the onesie with what she picks out for the day. After stealing yet another kiss from Tanaka the two get up and waddle over to their respective suitcases, outfits being picked out and dressed in before the two approach each other.

Given a desire to be more childish in public than she'd normally be, Weiss's outfit consists of a short sleeved button down shirt of white with the collar and sleeve ends light blue in color, tucked into a wavy, knee length skirt of dark blue with attached y-back suspender straps, similarly colored stockings with tiny white polka dots all over, and buckled flats of black covering her feet. In contrast, Tanaka is dressed in a black short sleeved button down shirt over a dark green plaid pleated skirt, with stockings of black covering her legs and dark green slip on shoes over her feet. One final kiss is shared, then Tanaka seats herself on the edge of the bed before pulling Weiss down onto her lap and brushing her hair, taking long enough to get all the tangles out and leave it smooth as silk. Once satisfied, she pulls it up into a ponytail before securing it in place by a dark blue ribbon, Weiss trading places to brush her hair which is then secured by a dark green headband.

"You look really cute Weiss, I love the outfit." Tanaka comments while stepping over to her suitcase, returning after a few moments before helping Weiss put on her black cat hood sweatshirt, which she zips up snug, Weiss assisting as best she can before gently slipping her hands into the pockets.

"Mmm… You look nice yourself Tanaka… I… I really wouldn't wear something like this around the others, but… With you? I… I can handle it." She nervously says, Tanaka grasping her hand and squeezing it once she has a sweatshirt on, plain dark green in color left unzipped.

"It'll be okay Weiss, I don't think we'll see any of them today, so it's just you, and me, that's all that matters." Tanaka reassures her, a kiss being given to her cheek before she picks up her pacifier and tucks it into her pocket. "I don't expect you to use it, but it's there in case you want to. I'll take mine with me, maybe we can find somewhere quiet to sit together and use them." Weiss's blush quickly reforms as she mulls over the prospect of using a pacifier out in public, but against her better judgement she nods, one hand squeezing Tanaka's while the other curls around her pacifier.

"O… Okay." Once she voices her reply Tanaka fetches her backpack, freshly packed with supplies, then takes Weiss's hand and departs with her out into the city. Happily walking alongside Tanaka, hand in hand, Weiss mulls over how her life has changed in the past months, from leaving her home to being kidnapped by bandits, from being rescued by Yang and meeting up with Ruby, and ultimately the battle of Haven Academy, putting her in the hospital. She never figured her life would've changed so much in such little time, but she wouldn't change it if she could. Every so often she gives Tanaka's hand a soft squeeze, receiving one in return, something which comforts her and reminds her that she's okay, that she has Tanaka, and together they're both okay.

Before long the two reach a local diner they had been at before, and as they step inside Weiss goes wide eyed momentarily, gaze fixated on Yang and Blake who are seated at booth not too far from where they stand. She's given no time to suggest they head elsewhere before Yang notices them standing there and waves them over, Tanaka giving Weiss's hand a squeeze before guiding her over and settling into the booth with her across from the two.

"Well hey there love birds." Yang teasingly says in greeting, only to have her shoulder lightly punched by Blake, a dry chuckle escaping in response. "C'mon Blake, I'm only teasing. How're you both? You look nice." Weiss elects to remain silent and gaze down at the table distractedly, Tanaka giving her hand a squeeze before replying.

"We're both alright, don't mind Weiss, she's just being a bit shy today is all. We weren't expecting to see you guys here, what's everyone up to today?" Tanaka asks, deciding to learn about what the others are planning on doing so that she can guide Weiss away from them accordingly.

"Let's seeee… Me and Blake are spending the day seeing the sights, Ren and Nora are going to be outside the city doing some training together, Ruby is still learning things from Maria, and Jaune and Oscar are helping Saphron out for a while." Yang taps on her chin as she speaks, taking a few moments to remember everything right as she lists things out. "What are you both planning on doing?" She questions in turn, Weiss glancing over at the waitress approaching the table, rendering Tanaka unable to reply just yet. Weiss and Tanaka are given menus to look over, but before they do the group places drink orders, attention turning to the menus while conversation resumes.

"We're planning on spending a lot of the day at the inn, but I wanted to get lunch with Weiss and take some time to see the town with her. She wanted some alone time for the both of us and I agreed, so we're going to head down near the water after we eat, watch the ocean for a while." Weiss nods slowly while Tanaka speaks, her body relaxing while she focuses on reading her menu, another gentle squeeze being given to her hand.

"That sounds nice, I hope you both enjoy your day together." Blake speaks up in place of Yang, glancing at the two over the top of her menu with a calm smile noticeable.

"W… We will, I… I'm sure of it." Weiss's soft voice speaks up with a slight nervousness to it, Tanaka again squeezing her hand before pecking her cheek. The waitress returns with drinks after a short while and takes food orders, everyone's meals arriving not long after. Chatter fades away into the sounds of eating, everyone too focused on their meals to bother with talking, at least for now. Everyone certainly looks to be enjoying their food, with Weiss's nervousness quickly melting away the longer she focuses on eating, and before long all four girls finish their final bites, Tanaka paying the bill before anyone else can try.

"Man, that was delicious, the food here is really good." Yang cheerfully says while stretching her arms out to either side, nods of agreement coming while Blake settles at her side and Weiss settles at Tanaka's.

"I agree, we've been to a fair few different places, and everything has been wonderful, right Weiss?" Tanaka says with Weiss nodding afterwards, her hand being taken by her partner's.

"Argus is… Certainly different from Atlas, and from Mistral as well, it's… Nice, instead of being like either place it's a blend of both. I didn't know there were cities like this, I… Guess I didn't really think too much about the world outside of home." Yang nods before rubbing at the back of her head a little, her gaze fixating on Blake who glances back towards her.

"I've been a lot of places, travelling from Patch to Vale and back again, and then to Mistral, and now here. I guess I've always been interested in travelling and the world around me, but I've definitely never been somewhere like here either." Blake nods slightly when Yang falls silent, then speaks up after a few moments.

"Menagerie is nothing like Argus, especially given the… Issues some have with the faunus here. Namely the military folks." She mutters, Yang giving her hand a squeeze which comforts her a little. "I… Really don't know what Atlas is going to be like for us, for me…"

"Blake, it'll be okay. I won't let anyone speak down to you or harm you, and I'm sure Yang won't either. I may not be someone of importance in my family anymore, but I'm still a Schnee, and my name carries weight. I really don't care to use the family card anymore, but if it means I'm helping my friends then I'll gladly do it." Weiss says while pulling Blake into a hug, startling her for a few moments before she embraces Weiss in turn.

"Thanks, Weiss… It… Means a lot that we have you here. Back at Haven, when I found out about what happened to you… I was mad, upset, I just… It was like when Pyrrha was taken from us, if… If you didn't make it…" Before she can say much more Yang joins in on the hug, giving both Blake and Weiss a firm squeeze, both girls shifting an arm around Yang before squeezing back.

"That Cinder woman… I'm glad she's dead, what she did to Pyrrha, what she did to you… She got what she deserves, and even though you aren't as well as you were before, well, that doesn't matter. You're here, you're happy, and you've got yourself a cute little girlfriend too, that's what matters, none of any of that stuff." Yang cheerfully says with a bright grin, her uplifting words drawing Blake out of her somber mood. She gives both girls a squeeze before releasing them, then motions Tanaka over, only to snag her in a one armed hug and give her a gentle noogie, making her whine and squirm.

"You take care of Weiss now, y'hear? Not that I expect anything else, I mean, look at you both, you're adorable together." She teases, only releasing Tanaka when Blake playfully punches her shoulder. "Aww c'mon, I'm just having a little fun!"

"Yes, but we both know where 'a little fun' can lead to." Blake cautions with a sly smile, Yang laughing a bit before kissing her cheek.

"You two go have some fun, I'm gonna take my pretty kitty out to see the town." Yang receives another hit to the shoulder in response to the nickname, Blake's slight frown drawing out another chuckle. "Whaaaat, I thought you said I could call you that?"

"Yes, but not around others." She mutters, Tanaka and Weiss giggling a bit before departing with waves given to Yang and Blake. Settling at each other's side hand in hand once more, the two make their way over to the approaching trolley before hopping onto it, riding down towards the edge of the city by the water where a small park is, a few trails leading down closer to the water. Once off the trolley they make their way through the park, heading down a trail that brings them to a small outcropping hidden by a few trees where they settle down, Tanaka resting her back against a tree before pulling Weiss onto her lap.

"Mmm… That wasn't so bad now was it, Princess Pouty?" Tanaka softly hums out before kissing the side of Weiss's neck, a soft shiver running down her spine as she registers the feeling. Kisses are trailed up across her jaw to her cheek, where a gentle nibble is given before arms squeeze around her waist.

"I… It wasn't… I was hoping we'd not see anyone, but… I appreciate that you asked what the others are doing, at… At least we know we'll be alone." Weiss's soft reply is followed by her gently lifting Tanaka's right hand and kissing the back of it, another squeeze being given to her waist after she releases the hand.

"And that's all that matters. It's just you and me." Tanaka softly whispers into Weiss's ear before reaching a hand into the pocket of her sweatshirt and pulling the pacifier within out, Weiss parting her lips for it before drawing it in and nursing on it a few times. Once it's taken Tanaka pulls her own out and places it in her own mouth, then gently shifts her hands against Weiss, firstly unbuttoning the lower part of her shirt before gently slipping her left hand in and beginning to rub across her tummy. She then afterwards slips her right hand underneath her skirt to cup and pat the front of her onesie covered diaper, Weiss beginning to give off a sound akin to a cat's purr when the loving, soothing motions begin.

"Mrrh… F… Fankyoo, Tanaka… I… Wuv woo." She softly says with a little giggle coming afterwards, Tanaka giving her diaper a few firm pats before shifting into simply cupping and supporting it, it's thickness making it soft and rounded enough to easily hold.

"I wuv woo too, Weiss." Tanaka falls silent after voicing her love of Weiss in turn, content to watch the ocean with her while helping her relax and be as childish as she'd like, their resting place leaving them secluded enough to put any worry to rest. At the moment all that matters is that they have each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. The Long Road Home

"Alright, remind me of the plan again?"

"You and Tanaka go to the military base and ask to be escorted to Atlas. Maria will be hiding in one of your bags, so you get her onboard an airship with you both, then once you're out of radar range you throw out the pilot and she'll take control."

"And after that?"

"Blake is going to disable the radar so that you guys can turn around to come pick us up. From there, it's a straight shot to Atlas."

Speaking to Jaune, Weiss confirms the plan that the group had devised, a gutsy heist of an airship from the military base, right under the nose of Special Operative Cordovin. Everyone had agreed to the plan, however slim of a chance it has to succeed, feeling it is their only chance to get to Atlas given the harsh opposition given by the Atlesian Military. With reluctance she agreed to play her part in the plan, more than a little hesitant given what is at stake should they fail, but she knows it must be done, that there is no other way.

Once Maria is safely and securely stowed away in an empty suitcase Terra drives her, Weiss, and Tanaka down to the military base with Adrian tagging along to play a part in assisting should a distraction be needed. Just like the first time, when they approach the gate the two soldiers from before march over with vigor before coming to a halt somewhat dramatically.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS." The one on the left declares loudly, quickly met with Weiss rolling her eyes a little before clearing her throat.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, I came here before requesting an escort back home to Atlas. I would like to speak to Special Operative Cordovin." No sooner does Weiss fall silent before the guards lean forward to inspect her, straightening up afterwards before marching off, Tanaka chuckling a bit before glancing over towards Weiss.

"Those two sure seem… Loud." She comments, Terra offering a shrug of her shoulders in response.

"Most soldiers aren't so… Outspoken, at least as far as I've seen. I think they might be the only two here as excitable as they are." Before she can say anything further the two soldiers march back over, introducing Caroline Cordovin exactly the same as the first time around, Caroline strolling up to the gate before glancing between Weiss, Tanaka, and Terra.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee, I see you came to your senses and wish to return home to your family." Caroline sweetly says while looking between the group, an eyebrow being quirked when her gaze falls on Tanaka. "As I said before, the Atlesian Military will not be responsible for anyone other than yourself, Ms. Schnee, especially… Those of questionable character."

"Special Operative Cordovin, I can assure you, Ms. Hanabira here is far from questionable, and, well, what would General Ironwood think if I were to tell him that, thanks to your help, me and my partner were returned to Atlas?" Caroline perks up noticeably at the mention of General Ironwood, especially so given the thought of him being informed who helped return her home.

"I… I see, yes… That would certainly be most acceptable. If you will remain responsible for Ms. Hanabira, then she will be allowed to accompany you." Caroline concedes before gesturing towards the soldiers behind her, the two marching off before the gate opens moments later. Weiss sighs in relief before entering the base with Tanaka and Terra following suit, the gate closing once they've entered. "I will personally see to it that you are escorted by two of our finest soldiers Ms. Schnee. I do hope you have a safe journey." With nothing further said she marches off flanked by the two energetic soldiers, Weiss glancing down at the suitcase containing Maria before heading off to the airship allotted to them.

With some effort they successfully load their luggage onto the airship before boarding, waves being given to Terra as the doors close and it begins taking off. Weiss pulls out her scroll and monitors the signals of the rest of the group's scrolls, a nod being directed to Tanaka once she confirms they're out of range of the tower.

"Ms. Schnee, what do you think- MS. SCHNEE!" Weiss pushes the two operatives in the cockpit out of the airship once they've been forced into a parachute, Maria being freed from the suitcase while Tanaka closes the side door. Maria wastes no time in settling into the pilot's seat and patching her eyes into the airship's systems, Weiss seating herself in the copilot spot while Tanaka leans against it's back and watches the passing landscape.

"That was… Surprisingly easy." Maria whacks Weiss with her cane before turning her attention back to flying, making her cry out in pain. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Don't say things like that, you'll jinx us all. We're not in the clear yet, we still need to go back and get everyone." Maria sternly says, the airship turning around and heading back to the meeting point.

"Manta Five-One, you've come back on radar, what is your status, over." A voice comes through the airship's communication system from the military base, Maria frowning slightly before glancing over towards Weiss.

"It looks like someone didn't follow the plan." She comments before grabbing the mic and responding to the base with a stream of well pronounced military jargon.

"Manta Five-One, return to base immediately, over." Weiss groans before running a hand through her hair, only to become startled just as Maria and Tanaka are when a loud, angry voice calls out through the radio.

"CALAVERA! I knew you all were up to something, I just knew it! Return my ship NOW!" Caroline declares, Maria quickly growing a grin before responding.

"What did you say Cordo? I can't hear you over the sound of me not caring!" She gleefully says before directing the airship down towards the group while Weiss calls up Ruby.

"Ruby, the radar is still up, they know we're here!" She says hurriedly, Maria speaking up afterwards loud enough to be heard. "Don't worry, they're just going to send ships after us, we can take them."

Thump.

Thump.

**THUMP.**

The sound of heavy impacts rings out with the ground shaking at the same time, everyone turning their gaze towards the source: A massive mech slowly but surely stomping it's way over to where the ship is landed.

"You little pests thought you could sneak your way to Atlas? Let's see how your resolve holds out against the might of the Atlas Military!" Caroline loudly declares, addressing everyone through the Colossus's loudspeaker. Weiss quickly steps off of the Manta before approaching the rest of the group save for Yang, who rides off on Bumblebee in a hurry.

"What are we going to do? She's insane! What happened to Blake disabling the radar?" Weiss exclaims, Ruby sighing before glancing towards the Colossus.

"We don't know! Yang is going to find Blake, that leaves us to deal with the mech." The mech grows increasingly nearer while they debate what to do, Ruby looking back towards the group before speaking again. "Weiss, can you and Maria distract Cordovin while Uncle Qrow looks for a weak spot? The mech is built to fight giant Grimm, not small targets, so we should be able to take it on." Weiss nods before boarding the Manta again, Maria deciding to antagonize Caroline in an attempt to draw her attention.

"Hey Cordo, do you hear this?" She begins to say before noisily enjoying a handful of cashews into the mic, "This is what I think about your rules!"

"OOOH! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" Caroline aims the Colossus's canon at the Manta as it races away from the cliff face, a blast of lightning dust being fired off and just barely dodged by the smaller ship.

"Nice aim Cordo, you've got to do better than that!" Maria's goading draws out an angry cry from Caroline who loads up another round of lightning dust, but before she can fire it at the Manta she's distracted by the impact of a bullet against the cockpit window, a small crack left as a result.

"You think you are so clever, don't you?" The mech's cannon is directed towards the group on the ground as they scatter off in two directions, the round of lightning dust being replaced by one of ice dust before it's fired, hitting the ground and building a wall of ice. Despite Caroline activating the Colossus's hard-light shielding Nora and Ruby continue to fire at it, and instead of another round of dust being loaded into the cannon and fired it's hand is slammed on the ground, barely dodged by Nora and Ren, the latter of which begins to scale it's arm.

"How dare you! GET OFF MY COLOSSUS AT ONCE!" While Ren ascends the Colossus, Weiss opens the side door of the Manta and begins a summon, a Queen Lancer forming slowly but surely. Ren, joined by Qrow, find the Colossus's shield generator and successfully disable it, the massive mech spinning in place to shake the two off. "NO. NO. NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ESCAPE!"

The Queen Lancer summon catches Ren as he falls off the back of the mech, Qrow flying back to land in his crow form, but before the summon can carry him to land Caroline fires a missile at him, only for it to be intercepted by a bullet from Crescent Rose and destroyed mid-flight. Another missile is fired at the group on the cliff before being destroyed mid-flight by a missile fired from the Manta, Caroline crying out in anger before launching a barrage of missiles directed at the Manta this time, destroyed by both bullets and missiles but just barely.

"YOU BRATS WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DARED CROSS THE MIGHT OF THE ATLAS MILITARY!" Once more does the Colossus load a lightning dust round into it's cannon aimed in front of the Manta, scoring a direct hit that sends the ship spiraling out of the sky and crashing through the trees. Weiss, Tanaka, and Maria are thrown about upon impact with the ground, Weiss shakily answering her scroll when it begins to buzz.

"WEISS! Are you all okay?" Ruby's worried voice asks, Weiss unable to silence the groan that escapes before she can speak.

"W… We're fine, I think…" She begins to say, glancing over at Tanaka who slowly pushes herself up into a seated position, and then Maria, who gives her a thumbs up. "Y… Yeah, we're fine, she just… Got a good hit in…"

"We have an idea for how to stop her, do you think you can get the ship up?" Ruby asks, still sounding slightly worried.

"It'll… Take a little, but it doesn't look like anything is broken." Maria voices her agreement to being able to get the Manta up and running again, immediately getting to work while Weiss makes her way back to Tanaka. "We'll let you guys know when we're in the air again." Weiss stows her scroll away before kneeling down beside Tanaka and pulling her into a firm hug, Tanaka's arms snaking around her in turn before a quick kiss is shared.

"Are you okay?" She asks the seated girl in her arms, a slow nod being given before her lips are again met. "I'm fine Weiss, I've been through worse than a crash. The more important thing is that you're okay." Tanaka's response is met with a soft giggle, Weiss giving her a nod before hugging her more firmly. "I'm okay, I pro-"

**BOOM!**

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" A loud explosion rings out followed by Caroline's distraught voice, Weiss parting from Tanaka before calling up Ruby just as Maria gets the ship up.

"Ruby, what happened?" She questions, carefully settling back into the copilot seat while the Manta takes off. "We destroyed the cannon, I fired down the barrel as it was preparing to fire and ignited the dust round." The trio are given a glimpse at the aftermath as the Manta clears the tree line, the Colossus's cannon uselessly hanging down in the water. "That… Was unexpected, but at least it worked."

"ALL UNITS CONVERGE ON ME AT ONCE!" Caroline begins to command the forces of the Argus military base, only to be interrupted by a frantic voice speaking up on the line. "Special Operative Cordovin, there is an emergency, a Leviathan Grimm is approaching Argus alongside swarms of smaller Grimm." Everyone collectively gasps out of surprise upon hearing of the danger fast approaching the city, Caroline unable to do anything other than break down knowing she's unable to help with the Colossus's cannon destroyed.

"No… No… This is… Your fault… Your… Fault…" She dejectedly says, attempting to move the damaged cannon only to find it unable to budge. Maria pilots the ship down to the group before Weiss hops out of it and approaches the group, Ruby rushing over and giving her a hug before she has any time to react.

"What are we going to do? This is… As much our fault as it is hers..." Weiss says while hugging Ruby back, Blake and Yang approaching the group looking worse for wear. "I don't… Wait… Do you think you can get me close to the Leviathan?" Ruby's question is met with a nod from Weiss who slowly releases her before stepping back. "I… I can, but it's going to be risky. I'd ask what you're going to do, but… I don't think I'd approve." Ruby grins a little before rubbing at the back of her head, afterwards boarding the Manta with Weiss before it takes off.

As they near the Leviathan, evading the smaller swarming Grimm, Weiss once more creates a Queen Lancer summon, her focus remaining on it to guide it towards the Leviathan once Ruby is riding it. Despite growing panicked when it looks like the Leviathan is about to either eat Ruby or blast it with a beam just as it fired upon the hard-light barriers, she manages to stay focused enough to keep Ruby in position while she activates her silver eyes, encasing the massive Grimm in stone.

Ruby climbs back into the Manta once the Queen Lancer is near enough, Weiss allowing it to dissolve before turning her gaze towards the Leviathan, which begins to break out of it's stone casing. However, before anyone gets a chance to panic, Caroline storms the Leviathan with the Colossus's hand turned into a drill, killing it before it can fully break free.

"That was certainly something." Maria comments while piloting the Manta back over to where the rest of the group is, Caroline's voice speaking up through the ships comms.

"Ahem… The Atlas Military is grateful for your assistance in combating the Grimm threat, now… Get out of here." She says rather calmly, the four in the Manta confused by what was said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby's question is met with a quick response from Caroline that proves reassuring. "What I'm saying is, it wouldn't be so terrible if another Atlesian ship went missing in my lengthy report, now get going, we have much to do here." Once the Manta lands by the group everyone boards it, Maria taking off in the direction of the Atlesian capital while conversation sparks up regarding the battle that had transpired.

Weiss seats herself with Tanaka before leaning into her side, Tanaka wrapping an arm around her shoulders afterwards while Yang does the same with Blake and Ren with Nora. The three couples elect to rest with their respective partner in silence, relaxing as best they can given what had occurred. Eventually their attention is grabbed by a voice speaking through the comms, some of the group getting up to witness the stunning sight of the floating city of Atlas in front of them.

"Manta Five-One, welcome home."


	12. Atlas Inbound

"Manta Five-One, welcome home. Please continue your approach to Atlas Docking Bay Omega-12, a security team will meet you there, over."

Every set of eyes in the airship glance out the nearest window up at the sight above them, Atlas Military's air fleet abuzz with activity, smaller ships flying around the much larger ones which remain stationary.

"This… Isn't right… I've never seen the fleet this active before…" Weiss mutters before sighing softly and pulling out her scroll, her sister Winter's contact info being brought up and thumbed over. "If we land and the security team finds that our ship is stolen… They'll never let us get anywhere near Ironwood, they… Might even send me back to my dad…" Tanaka pulls her into a hug before she can say much more, the embrace startling her for a few moments before being reciprocated.

"Weiss, don't worry, we won't let that happen, there's no way you're going back to him without a fight." Yang says with a grin while joined by nods and agreements from the rest, Maria beginning to smile slightly. "If we're not going to land up there I guess we should find somewhere else to go. I know someone who can help us, but first we need to ditch the ship." With a shift of the controls the ship is directed down towards Mantle, and before long the voice over the comms speaks up again, annoyance to it's tone. Electing to disregard her, Maria disables the comms, then steers the ship down behind some buildings, everyone departing once it's landed before following after Maria's lead.

As the group walks down the sidewalk, a group of androids run in the direction of the ship some distance behind them, drawing a few of their gazes before they all focus on moving along. Eventually Maria leads them all into a building with a glowing green medical cross above it's entrance, past the quite joyful patron who had departed mere moments prior.

"Old friend, it's good to see you again!" Pietro's gaze falls onto Maria as she speaks, a calm, composed expression on his face. After bantering back and forth for a few moments, Maria making mention of her cybernetic eyes to help jog his memory, he noticeably brightens up, motioning her over to the nearby medical bench before replying to her. His gaze drifts over to the rest of the group when Maria comments on how she ran into them and how she's been helping, and after a bit of conversation he comes to finally recognize Team RWBY. However, before he can elaborate on how he knows them other than by saying his daughter has told her about them, Mantle's Grimm sirens begin to blare, those of the group with weapons rushing out to the street to investigate.

Some distance away an android is thrown across the street into view, joined by another android retreating backwards while firing it's gun, followed by a pack of Sabyrs running into sight before turning towards them and beginning to charge. Deciding to stay where it's safe, Tanaka retreats back over to Pietro's shop while the rest of the group fights, the group of Sabyrs being dealt with swiftly only for more to appear and begin to attack… Moments afterwards being effortlessly destroyed by a series of bright green lasers that startle everyone and draw their attention, it's source revealed to be Penny Polendina, Pietro's daughter and the formerly dead friend to team RWBY.

Tanaka makes her way back over to the group while they all meet and remeet Penny, either again or for the first time, Penny swiftly departing before long when the sirens go off again. However, not long after her departure, the group save for Maria is swiftly taken down by the military's Ace Ops, everyone quickly restrained and their weapons confiscated before they're loaded into a prisoner transport ship and brought up to Atlas Academy, of all places, alongside someone who was arrested for throwing a brick at the ship. Once the ship lands in front of the academy everyone is unloaded off the ship and lead inside, immediately met by Penny who is passing by with Winter Schnee and General James Ironwood, Penny eagerly greeting them before Winter swiftly commands their escorting soldiers to remove their bindings.

Upon being freed they're lead into Ironwood's office and both groups take turns filling each other in on whatever information is important to be known. After being informed that they'll be receiving upgrades to their weapons to bring them up to Atlas standards, Penny eagerly begins to lead everyone off to show them around the academy, Winter pulling Weiss off to the side, and Weiss pulling Tanaka along with her.

"Sister, it's… Good to see you, I suppose… I can't say our last meeting was… All too satisfactory. I trust you've been well?" Winter begins, gaze drifting over to Tanaka for a few moments, "And who might this be, hmm? Certainly someone important if you feel I should meet her." Weiss's nervous chuckle draws out a quirked eyebrow from Winter, Tanaka's hand being taken before she speaks.

"Winter, this is Tanaka Hanabira, she's… She's my girlfriend." Weiss pauses momentarily to gauge Winter's reaction, Winter remaining calm and collected, "We… Met in the hospital… As you have likely heard, there was an attack on Haven Academy, me, my team, and the rest of our group were there and we helped stop it, but… I was hurt in the process…"

"… Hurt?" Winter questions after a short while of silence, her gaze following Weiss's other hand while it settles against her abdomen where she was impaled. Weiss nods before continuing to speak, glancing over towards Tanaka after her hand is given a comforting squeeze before looking back at Winter.

"I was stabbed, err… Impaled, is a better term… It was too much for my aura to repair, even with help, so I… Had to spend a month in the hospital recovering, learning what happened, accepting it… Tanaka is… Hurt in a similar way, for different reasons, it's partly why we got together, she helped me accept everything, helped me move on, and… Well, I don't know where I'd be without her." Winter's slight chuckle startles Weiss considerably, her calm expression shifting into a slight smile before she looks over at Tanaka.

"Then it seems I must thank you for taking care of my little sister, Tanaka. When she first left to start at Beacon Academy, I felt she would've followed in my footsteps, but I'm glad to say she did not. Knowing she's doing something for herself she wants, surrounded by people she cares about and who care about her… It puts a smile on my face." Tanaka can't help but blush a soft shade of pink before chuckling a little, a slight nod being given before she squeezes Weiss's hand again.

"Weiss has done as much for me as I have for her, I'm glad that I can have her in my life." Moments after falling silent she tugs Weiss close and pecks her cheek, making her blush a rosy shade of red in response before she begins to pout. "T… Tanakaaa, not in front of my sister!" She whines before lightly punching Tanaka's shoulder, Winter watching with slight amusement before pulling out her scroll and tapping at it.

"Weiss, you and the rest of your team and group will be housed here in the school dormitory, I'll let you decide whether you want to stay with your team, or stay with Tanaka. Anything you need, medical supplies, comfort items, whatever you'd like, just let me or Penny know and I'll see to it that it's taken care of." She calmly says before glancing up from her scroll, Weiss nodding slowly before settling in against Tanaka.

"I… Err… I'd… Like to stay with Tanaka, she's… Not exactly the most social of people, and she hasn't known the others as long as I have, so having a room alone with her would be easier for the both of us." Winter nods curtly before tapping on her scroll again, a few quick messages being sent off before she motions for Tanaka and Weiss to follow and begins to walk down the hall.

"Understood. I'll see to it that your belongings are brought to your room, now let's catch up with everyone else." After a short walk through the campus the trio catch up with the others, continuing to be diligently lead along by an overly enthusiastic Penny. "I need to return to General Ironwood, if you all have any questions Penny and the Ace-Ops can provide answers." Winter promptly turns and retreats away the direction they had came, leaving them to continue following Penny as they finally arrive at the campus dormitories. Penny directs everyone to their assigned rooms, all alongside each other, then happily marches off down a hallway while they enter and look around. In contrast to Beacon's more homey looking rooms, Atlas's dorms are sleek and refined, yet with their own sense of charm to them, fitting the overall look of Atlas Academy, and Atlas as a whole.

"So, Princess Pouty, that went well?" Tanaka questions while slumping backwards onto one of the beds, landing beside her backpack where it rests. Weiss looks around the room for a few moments before seating herself at Tanaka's side, a sigh escaping before words do.

"More than I was expecting, all things considered. This… Doesn't exactly tell me anything about what's happening, but at least General Ironwood seems to have his heart in the right place, even if his plan is…" She begins to comment before being interrupted by Tanaka, who says "A disaster waiting to happen?", which elicits a soft snort before she nods. "Right. With what we know about Salem, I can't say telling the world about her is a good idea, but… Well, we won't know how things will turn out until after it happens." Tanaka pushes herself up onto her feet before pressing a kiss to Weiss's lips, Weiss leaning into it before being laid back on the bed after it breaks.

"If Salem is this big bad that people should be afraid of, then… Maybe telling the world about her and helping them overcome that fear is a good idea." Tanaka begins to tend to a change for Weiss while responding, Weiss's gaze fixated up towards the ceiling as she's cared for. "Maybe… I know that the others saw Salem firsthand through Jinn, and that she's likely more of a threat than I can picture, but…" Weiss trails off for a few moments as she's wiped clean, picking back up once she catches her train of thought again. "Maybe you're right, it might be for the best that everyone learns about her. The Grimm is the world's biggest threat as far as anyone knows, if it is known that there's a bigger threat than the Grimm, and people learn to not be afraid of her… That might deal a blow to her."

Once she's taped up into a fresh diaper, Tanaka pulls Weiss back up into a seated position, then shares a quick kiss with her before trading her places for her own change. "There are lots of things I'm afraid of, spiders, the Grimm, small spaces, but I take care to distance myself from those things, so that I can live my life without constant fear. Most people will never have to see Salem face to face, just cause she's unable to die and is more or less a magic wielding monster doesn't mean she should be constantly feared." Weiss slowly nods before finishing up Tanaka's diaper change, electing to kick off her shoes and crawl up onto the bed once the waste is disposed of, Tanaka doing the same before pulling Weiss on top of her and embracing her firmly.

"And besides, we both have nothing to fear, I'm here for you, and you for me after all." Tanaka steals a kiss from Weiss as silence takes over, arms squeezing around her waist gently. "That's all that matters right now, just you and me. We made it to Atlas safely with the relic, and we even got to see General Ironwood and your sister, even with the bumpy road in between, I'd say we've done something most people couldn't dream of doing." Weiss again nods before giggling quietly, another kiss being taken from her partner before she rests her head against Tanaka's shoulder.

"I guess you're right, and… You know, you aren't a huntress, in training or otherwise, yet you survived all of this. You're here in Atlas with us, you willingly left your home behind to come with us, and… I'm glad that you did, and that you're here." Tanaka giggles a little herself before once more squeezing Weiss, a hand entangling itself in her hair before cupping the back of her head, the other shifting down to cup her rear at the same time.

"I'm glad you all accepted me and allowed me to come. I certainly never could've expected my life to lead me here, staying in Atlas Academy with you and the others, but I'm glad it did. This has… Definitely been a new experience, constant new experiences, even, and I wouldn't change it for the world." Pausing momentarily, she kisses Weiss's forehead, then leans down and whispers into her ear. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes, Tanaka?" Weiss whispers back, perking up slightly in the process.

"I love you." Tanaka grins down at her ensnared partner before firmly kissing her forehead, Weiss unable to help the rosy red blush flooding onto her cheeks.

"I love you too, Queenie Meanie." Weiss whispers back before resting her head against Tanaka's shoulder again, Tanaka taking a few moments to pull the blankets over Weiss and herself before settling in comfortably for a much needed nap, Weiss all too happy to follow suit given the day's events and all that had happened prior.


End file.
